Ojos grises
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH HPLM En este universo alterno Harry suspira por unos hermosos ojos grises
1. Capitulo I

Ojos Grises

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

No he podido actualizar mi historia de Volcán y en verdad espero no tardarme mucho tiempo más. Aquí dejo otro universo alterno que espero les agrade. Hasta pronto!

**OJOS GRISES**

**Capítulo I.**

El sudor corría por su rostro haciendo que el largo flequillo se le pegara la frente. Trató de secárselo con una sucia mano para evitar que penetrara en sus ojos, pero fue inútil, algunas gotas entraron haciéndolos arder. Tuvo que incorporarse para quitarse los pesados lentes y secarse con el maltrecho trapo que sostenía en su mano derecha. Su ya de por si sucio rostro quedó aún peor, pues acababa de quitar con él el polvo de la puerta que daba acceso al baño de hombres, pero realmente no le importaba, sólo quería parar el ardor que le escocía los ojos.

-_Deberías hacer algo con tu ropa y tu aspecto, Harry_ –le decía su jefe no menos de dos veces a la semana, pero él se encogía de hombros y seguía haciendo sus deberes sin responderle.

El hombre entonces se marchaba refunfuñando. Odiaba el aspecto de mendigo que ofrecía el muchacho, pero era buen trabajador y eso era lo que le interesaba. Nunca faltaba, no bebía y tampoco se metía en problemas. Aunque sospechaba que eso se debía a que su inseparable amiga, '_su hermana_', como Harry la llamaba, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo en todo. Los dos tenían 18 años, o al menos eso era lo creían ellos, pero mientras Harry era alto, delgado y con un porte desgarbado, Hermione era menuda, activa y con una expresión de eterno enojo en sus ojos marrones. Los dos habían estado en el mismo orfanato y siempre andaban juntos.

¿Qué como habían llegado al orfanato? Era algo muy curioso de explicar. Según el personal, los dos habían entrado tomados de la mano sosteniéndose el uno al otro pues apenas podían caminar. Cuando quisieron separarlos para averiguar como habían llegado ahí, armaron tal escándalo que decidieron dejarlos juntos. Entre las ropas de Hermione encontraron la carta de un desesperado padre que explicaba que no podía atender a la niña ya que su esposa lo había abandonado y él estaba moribundo.

'_Se llama Hermione Granger, y díganle que la quiero con toda mi alma pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que dejarla en manos de ustedes_' –terminaba la carta.

En cambio, en el niño no había nada que explicara el por qué había sido abandonado o cómo se llamaba al menos. Cuando le preguntaron su nombre, dijo en su media lengua '_Hagui_' y lo registraron como Harry Smith. Aún cuando las reglas del orfanato era que niños y niñas durmieran en diferentes salas, decidieron dejarlos juntos pues cada vez que los separaban, los dos enfermaban de melancolía. Al cumplir los 17 años, el director del orfanato los mandó al lejano Londres y les consiguió un empleo en una empresa que se dedicaba al servicio de limpieza y ya llevaban ahí poco más de un año.

-Necesitas agua –le dijo Hermione a Harry con brusquedad al tiempo que le arrebataba el trapo–. Y nuevos lentes, no sé como puedes ver con esos.

-Los lentes pueden esperar, estoy pensando en comprar otra cosa –le contestó el chico dejándose llevar dócilmente hasta un lavabo.

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó mientras lo obligaba a inclinarse y le lavaba la cara con una ternura que desmentía la forma brusca que tenía de hablarle.

El hecho de que el agua fría corriera por sus mejillas evitó que la chica pudiera sentir el ardor que había subido al sonrojarse Harry violentamente.

-Flores… muchas flores…para… él –dijo en un murmullo y esperó el arranque de furia que no tardó en aparecer.

-¿¡Sigues con esa tontería? ¡Por Dios, Harry! –dijo ella malhumorada–. Es un imposible… ¡compréndelo de una maldita vez!

-Déjame soñar –sollozó patéticamente–. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Hermione abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero luego la cerró apretando los labios con fuerza. No tenía caso tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, ya había gastado muchas palabras y no había logrado absolutamente nada. Su amigo se había enamorado perdidamente de ese imbécil desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ella podía ver con claridad lo que él era… ¿pero cómo hacérselo comprender a un corazón enamorado?

El timbre sonó indicándoles que las clases habían llegado a su fin y que tenían que salir del baño de hombres para dejarles espacio a esos niños ricos que los miraban como si fueran peor que basura.

-Ten, sécate la cara y vámonos a los salones –le tendió un trapo limpio.

Harry lo tomó y se secó deprisa sin molestarse en mirarse al espejo. No tenía caso, su miopía lo tenía casi ciego sin sus gruesos lentes. Hermione recogió las cosas de los dos y se encaminó a la puerta con Harry trastabillando tras ella. La chica se hizo a un lado cuando dos muchachos entraron hablando y riendo fuerte.

-¡Quítate de mi camino, estúpido mugroso! –le gritó un muchacho rubio a Harry con el asco vibrando en su voz.

-¡No lo toques, Draco! –dijo su compañero con el mismo tono de voz–. Seguro tiene lepra.

-¡Pero me está estorbando! –rugió enfadado y le dio un fuerte empujón a Harry haciéndolo chocar contra un lavabo y el espejo que estaba encima de él–. ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! –se restregó la mano con fuerza en su pantalón.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo su compañero asustado al ver como el espejo se hacía añicos y grandes trozos de cristal se clavaban en la espalda de Harry.

-¡Oh, Dios! –gritó Hermione y aventó al suelo lo que llevaba en las manos.

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo del baño asustados y no hicieron el menor caso a los gritos de Hermione pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! –se clavó las uñas en el rostro con desesperación al ver que un gran trozo de cristal se le había clavado en el cuello a Harry y una gran cantidad de sangre salía de la herida.

-Estoy… bien… él… no tuvo… la culpa… yo… yo… lo… estaba estorbando –alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse.

-¡¡¡Harry! ¡¡¡¡Que alguien me ayude!

Los gritos de la chica llamaron la atención de sus compañeros de trabajo quienes avisaron de la emergencia y muy pronto una ambulancia llegó a la exclusiva escuela privada. El traslado al hospital fue agónico para Hermione que insistió en irse con él. La palidez de Harry se acentuaba a cada momento y los enfermeros no podían parar la hemorragia. Debido a su baja condición económica, el chofer decidió llevarlos a un hospital de beneficencia, no tenía caso parar en los privados pues se negarían a admitirlo. Lo malo es que tomó mucho tiempo llegar al más cercano.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre y ya casi no tiene pulso –le dijo el enfermero al médico que los recibió.

Hermione corrió tras ellos por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al área de quirófanos y no hubo poder humano que la hiciera salir.

_-Dra. Potter… Dra. Potter… se le necesita con urgencia en el quirófano dos… Dra. Pott_er –dijo una voz femenina por el altavoz del hospital.

Una mujer pelirroja suspiró profundamente y tomó una bata blanca del perchero.

'_Siempre es lo mismo_' –pensó con cansancio–. '_Estoy a punto de salir y me llaman. James se va a enojar mucho porque no llegaré a tiempo a comer_'

Salió de su despacho y llamó a un chico para que la acompañara. El joven, que también era pelirrojo, dejó los papeles que estaba revisando y corrió para alcanzarla.

-Llegará tarde a su cita –le dijo él con voz acongojada.

-Lo sé, Ron –hizo un gesto de resignación–. Es la tercera vez que dejo plantado a James esta semana. No me extrañaría que tuviera listos los papeles del divorcio cuando llegue a casa esta noche.

-Eso nunca pasará –le dijo él risueño–. Su esposo la adora –hizo una pausa para después preguntar con curiosidad–. ¿Por qué dice que llegará a su casa hasta la noche? Apenas son las dos.

-Intuición femenina –le guiñó un ojo con picardía–. No es cierto –rió de buena gana al ver el escepticismo de su ayudante–. Siempre pasa, cuando lo único que quieres es ir a descansar, más te entretienes.

-En verdad esta semana ha sido muy pesada para usted –concedió el chico–. Debería dejar de trabajar aquí, después de todo… no le pagan lo suficiente.

-Sabes que no es por el dinero –su rostro se ensombreció al recordar porque estaba ahí.

-La hice entristecerse, lo lamento –se disculpó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió de nuevo de buen humor.

Ya habían llegado al quirófano.

-¿Qué tenemos? –le preguntó Lily a la enfermera en jefe que estaba atendiendo a Harry.

-Joven de 18 años de edad con múltiples heridas en la espalda y el cuello… ha perdido mucha sangre y su presión cae rápidamente.

-Ron... –Lily llamó a su ayudante–. … dame su tipo de sangre, necesitamos hacerle una transfusión –se acercó a Harry y le revisó la herida del cuello–. Necesito que esterilices toda esta área lo mejor que puedas, voy a suturarla –le dijo a la enfermera para después desaparecer por una puerta para cambiarse de ropa.

Ron clavó una aguja en el brazo de Harry para extraer una muestra de sangre y un grito ahogado llamó su atención. Levantó la vista y vio a una desgreñada chica que lo miraba llorosa desde una esquina.

-No puedes estar aquí –le dijo Ron amablemente mientras le sonreía.

-No me iré –Hermione levantó la barbilla testarudamente–. Soy lo único que tiene y él… es lo único que tengo –se le quebró la voz al decir lo último.

El pelirrojo sacó la aguja y se acercó a Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si en verdad lo quieres, debes salir para que la doctora pueda atenderlo correctamente –la tomó de la mano con amabilidad–. Ven, acompáñame a analizar la muestra de sangre.

-¿Harry se pondrá bien? –preguntó ella llorando abiertamente.

-La Dra. Potter es la mejor cirujana de Inglaterra… no podría estar en mejores manos, te lo aseguro… tu novio se recuperará.

-¡No es mi novio! –dijo muy enfadada–. ¡Es mi hermano!

Ron la miró asombrado y después al joven tendido en la camilla. No podían ser más diferentes, sólo el color de sus cabellos desmentía tal parentesco. El de ella era castaño claro y el de él era negro azabache, aunque eso podría deberse a la falta de limpieza, según pudo observar por el estado de su ropa.

-Si ella es la mejor cirujana del país, ¿qué hace trabajando en este hospital? –preguntó con suspicacia Hermione.

-Muy buena pregunta –la miró admirado por su observación–. Te lo contaré mientras analizamos la muestra –y la condujo con delicadeza hasta la puerta.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry antes de salir del quirófano.

-Te recuperarás hermano –dijo en voz baja antes de que Ron cerrara la puerta con firmeza.

Lily trabajaba sobre el cuello de Harry con sumo cuidado. La herida era muy profunda y había hecho mucho daño a una arteria, por eso había perdido tanta sangre. Había sido un milagro que no la cortara del todo, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría muerto. Tenía que trabajar muy lentamente y el medicamento que estaban utilizando para evitar que sangrara mientras suturaba, se acababa de manera alarmante y no había más en el hospital.

-Tiene que darse prisa, doctora –le recordó por tercera vez la enfermera en jefe.

-Lo sé –le respondió Lily sin mirarla–. Ya casi termino.

Ron entró al quirófano con la ropa apropiada y se puso junto a Lily.

-Ya tengo el resultado del análisis –le informó el chico.

-¿Y?

-Malas noticias, doctora… no tenemos su tipo de sangre aquí.

-¡No me digas eso! –lo miró asustada–. ¡Es urgente! Comunícate con el Dr. Black, dile que hablas de mi parte y…

-Ya lo hice –confesó cohibido–. Pero tampoco tienen.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es?

-AB negativo.

Lily levantó las cejas con incredulidad pero luego sonrió maliciosamente bajo el cubre bocas.

-Comunícate con mi esposo y dile que necesito que venga con urgencia al hospital.

-No me lo va a creer –dijo Ron también sonriendo–. Pero el Sr. Potter está aquí, llegó hace escasamente 5 minutos.

-Pues sácale la sangre a él –rió bajito.

Sabía que a James le daban terror las agujas pero su tipo de sangre era igual a la del joven que estaba atendiendo y en verdad la necesitaban con urgencia.

-Si se oyen los gritos hasta acá… ¡no es mi culpa! –dijo Ron riendo mientras salía del quirófano.

-Sabía que no debía venir… nunca lo hago… ¿por qué tuve que venir? –se quejaba James amargamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-No es tan malo, Sr. Potter –le dijo Ron mientras lo preparaba para extraerle la sangre–. En verdad no entiendo porque le tiene tanto miedo a las agujas y no a esas bestias que tiene en su casa.

-Perros… son perros… no son bestias –apretó más fuerte los ojos cuando sintió el pinchazo.

-Igual son unas bestias horrorosas –siguió diciendo para distraerlo.

Hermione no se había separado de Ron desde que salieron del quirófano y miraba el rostro del hombre con perplejidad. Cuando lo vio entrar al hospital y saludar al ayudante de su esposa, estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. El parecido entre él y Harry era sorprendente. Automáticamente se había fijado en sus ojos pero pudo ver que los de él eran de un azul profundo a diferencia de los verde esmeralda de su amigo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, Sr. Potter –dijo Hermione y el hombre abrió los ojos.

-No es nada, niña –le sonrió y ella pudo ver que hasta sonreían de la misma forma.

-Disculpe la pregunta pero… –titubeó–. ¿Tiene… hijos?

Ron levantó la vista rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Hermione que se sonrojó mucho al ver que había metido la pata.

-No –respondió James con tristeza–. Bueno, sí… pero…

-No necesita responderme –lo interrumpió ella–. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.

James volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedó silencioso. Hermione miró a Ron para pedirle perdón con la mirada y él le sonrió para darle a entender que no pasaba nada.

'_Ella no podía saber que ése es un tema delicado para los Potter_' –se dijo Ron y terminó de extraer la sangre–. Listo… ya puede abrir los ojos, señor.

James los abrió y miró asombrado la enorme cantidad de sangre que le había quitado ese pequeño vampiro pelirrojo.

-¿¡Acaso quieres matarme? –le preguntó James indignado–. ¿¡Cuántos litros me sacaste?

-No exagere, Sr. Potter –los dos jóvenes rieron–. Tomé sólo lo indispensable… pero tal vez necesitaré más dentro de… déjeme ver… unas dos horas.

-¿¡Estás loco? ¡De mi no obtendrás más que obscenidades si te me vuelves a acercar!

-Regreso enseguida –le dijo Ron a Hermione aún riendo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? –le preguntó James a la despeinada chica cuando estuvieron solos.

-Harry –le contestó y no dejó de observar el pequeño sobresalto que tuvo el hombre al escuchar el nombre–. Realmente no somos hermanos pero en mi corazón sí lo somos –sonrió ante la expresión de azoro de James–. Somos huérfanos, nos criamos juntos y jamás nos hemos separado… hasta dormimos en la misma cama.

-¡Oh! Que triste –la miró con pena.

-No pasa nada –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír–. En realidad la pasamos muy bien en el orfanato, nos alimentaron correctamente y nos enseñaron a leer y a escribir.

-¿Te gusta leer? –le preguntó interesado.

Esa joven le caía bien. Le agradaba la inteligencia y vivacidad que brillaba en sus ojos marrones.

-¡Oh, sí! Todo el dinero que gano lo gasto en libros. La casa de huéspedes en la que vivimos es muy económica y nos sobra algo después de comprar la comida. Todos los sábados me voy a una librería que vende libros de segunda mano que son muy baratos y ya tengo una gran colección –dijo muy animada.

-¿Y a… Harry… también le gusta leer? –le costó mucho trabajo decir el nombre del chico.

-¡No, que va! Es un flojo de primera clase… le gusta que le lea porque lo arrullo –sonrió al recordar que el chico sólo necesitaba escuchar dos líneas para dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

-¿En donde trabajan? –le preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta, el uniforme que llevaba era muy conocido.

-En una empresa de limpieza. El Sr. Watson nos consiguió el empleo aquí en Londres y desde hace cuatro meses hemos estado trabajando en una preparatoria.

-¿Y quién es el Sr. Watson?

-El director del orfanato de Abeerdeen… está en Escocia –le explicó ella al ver su expresión de incredulidad.

-Lo sé, pero eso está muy lejos, ¿que hacen en Londres?

-El Sr. Watson dijo que un cambio de aire nos haría bien –rió de buena gana–. Nos quiere mucho a Harry y a mí –declaró sin jactancia.

-Y tú quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo… y él también me quiere –agachó la cabeza–. Me moriría si le pasa algo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –la tomó de la mano para reconfortarla y se sobresaltó al notar que estaban ásperas y rojas por el trabajo.

-¡Todo fue culpa de ese estúpido! –le contestó enojada–. Lo empujó contra el espejo y se rompió… muchos pedazos le cayeron en la espalda, pero uno se le clavó en el cuello y sangró mucho –empezó a llorar–. No sé como puede haber gente tan desagradable como él y lo peor de todo es que Harry… ¡lo disculpó! Dijo que había sido su culpa porque no se había movido para dejarlo pasar. Ya le había dicho muchas veces la clase de persona que era ese cretino, pero aún así sigue enamorado de él.

-¿Harry está enamorado de… del chico que lo agredió? –preguntó James tratando de que su voz no denotara su sorpresa.

-Sí, y no entiende razones –siguió diciendo Hermione como si declarar que Harry sentía inclinación hacia los de su propio sexo fuera lo más natural del mundo–. Sé que ese desgraciado es hermoso como un ángel, que tiene los ojos grises más increíbles que haya visto, pero también es el ser más vil, ególatra y desagradable que haya pisado este mundo… ¡lo odio! Por su culpa, Harry casi… muere.

James se movió y la abrazó para consolarla.

-¿Sabe que me dijo Harry antes de que todo esto pasara? –le preguntó Hermione cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Qué? –le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Que le iba a comprar a 'é_se_' muchas flores –rió con amargura–. Harry necesita otros lentes con urgencia porque los que tiene ya no le sirven, pero no… él quería comprarle flores a… ese tipo –y volvió a llorar con fuerza.

James sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza. Sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo que la chica le había contado y decidió ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que su situación económica era muy precaria y que si no trabajan no tendrían para comer, pero era obvio que Harry no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo si su herida era tan grave como parecía.

Ron regresó al cubículo y sonrió al ver a la despeinada chica en los brazos de James Potter… parecía un padre consolando a su hija. Hermione escuchó sus pasos y levantó el rostro con rapidez.

-¿¡Cómo está mi hermano?

-¡Muy bien! –le dijo Ron contento–. La doctora ya terminó con la cirugía y ahora le están haciendo la transfusión… en cuánto terminen con sus otras heridas, lo pasarán a recuperación –le guiñó un ojo–. Te dije que iba a salir bien.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Dios mío! – la chica suspiró aliviada–. ¿A qué hora podré verlo?

-Hmmm… no sé –la miró dudoso–. Un par de horas, tal vez más.

-¿Qué te parece si para pasar el tiempo vamos a comer? –le dijo James a Hermione haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida–. Te confieso que me estoy muriendo de hambre y mi esposa no se separará de tu hermano hasta comprobar que está estable.

-¡Es una excelente idea! –dijo Ron animado–. Usted necesita comer y tomar muchos líquidos para recuperar la sangre que donó.

-¿Vamos? –le insistió James a Hermione.

-Pero… pero… –miró acongojada su sucia ropa.

-Estás vestida correctamente –no la dejó continuar y se levantó sin dejar de abrazarla – Además necesito compañía por si me desmayo porque '_alguien_' –miró a Ron de forma acusadora–. Casi me deja sin sangre.

-Les avisaré de algún cambio –el pelirrojo rió ante las palabras del hombre.

-Iremos a la cafetería de la esquina –le informó James cuando ya iban saliendo.

-De acuerdo, le diré a la doctora donde se encuentra

Ron los despidió con la mano para luego dirigirse de nuevo al quirófano.


	2. Capitulo II

Ojos Grises

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Gracias Reyco y Abbyluthien por dejar su comentario : ) … ya sigo con la historia. Me alegro que les haya gustado… un beso.

**OJOS GRISES**

**Capítulo II.**

-¡Excelente cirugía, Dra. Potter! –le dijeron con admiración las dos enfermeras que la habían ayudado en la operación.

Para todo el personal del hospital era un total misterio el porque ella trabajaba ahí cuando podía hacerlo en cualquier otro y cobrar lo que quisiera por sus servicios. Había sido declarada como la mejor cirujana del país desde hacía años y muchos hospitales le habían pedido que se fuera a trabajar con ellos, pero Lily se había negado. Su tiempo lo dividía entre el hospital, las clases que impartía en la universidad, los cursos de actualización y atender a su maravilloso esposo.

James era un exitoso hombre de negocios que tenía la mayor compañía de construcción del país y se había casado con Lily profundamente enamorado. Se habían conocido por casualidad en la calle y fue amor a primera vista. Su felicidad fue completa cuando nació su hijo Harry que era un hermoso bebé regordete y risueño, pero la envidia de las personas lo alejó de su lado.

Un día gris y lluvioso, Harry fue arrebatado de sus brazos y casi caen en la locura por el inmenso dolor que los embargó. Una carta les llegó después de tres días de la desaparición de su hijo. Además de pedir una exorbitante cantidad de dinero querían que la '_gran doctora_' trabajara en un hospital de beneficencia durante un año para que supiera cómo vivían las personas que no eran tan afortunadas como ellos y que pasado ese tiempo, su hijo les sería devuelto. Pagaron el dinero y Lily se fue a trabajar al hospital tal y como se lo habían exigido, pero pasaron los años y Harry jamás volvió a ellos.

Cuando ya toda esperanza se había desvanecido del corazón de James de recuperar a su hijo trató de convencer a Lily de que abandonara el hospital, pero ella se negó. Estaba segura de que su hijo estaba en manos de gente muy pobre y la esperanza de que algún día lo encontraría ahí, le daba fuerzas para seguir trabajando en ese hospital. Siguieron pasando los años y la esperanza de volver a tener a su hijo en sus brazos también murió en ella, pero ya no fue capaz de abandonar a esas personas que la necesitaban tanto.

Nadie sabía la verdadera razón de que trabajara en el hospital de beneficencia, solamente Ron. Él era un muchacho que provenía de una de las familias más pobres del vecindario y que la idolatraba. Ron se había enterado de la verdad por casualidad y juró no decirle nada a nadie y había cumplido. Lily lo ayudaba en sus estudios y él se lo agradecía con su lealtad. El pelirrojo estudiaba en las noches la universidad abierta pues quería llegar a ser tan buen médico como Lily Potter.

-¿Quiere que nosotras curemos las otras heridas? –le preguntó la enfermera en jefe a Lily–. No son graves.

-No, lo haré yo –dijo Lily moviendo con cuidado al sedado muchacho para llegar a su lastimada espalda.

Se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. Había sido una de las operaciones más difíciles que había realizado debido a que no había tenido la ayuda de otro cirujano. Entre las tres quitaron los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que seguían incrustados y desinfectaron a conciencia antes de cubrir toda la zona con gasas.

-Hay que trasladarlo a recuperación –dijo Lily mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla.

-Les ayudo –dijo Ron entrando al quirófano.

El pelirrojo movió la camilla hasta un cuarto con dos camas que estaban vacías en ese momento y lograron pasarlo a una de ellas sin hacerle daño. Las enfermeras salieron de la habitación hablando muy animadamente sobre la operación y Lily se quedó viendo a Harry que respiraba normalmente. Una de sus manos acarició el despeinado cabello negro y pensó distraídamente que se parecía a James.

'_Este chico debe tener más o menos la misma edad que mi hijo_' –pensó con tristeza y suspiró profundamente captando la atención de Ron.

Lily sonrió con melancolía al ver que ese rostro casi infantil estaba sucio y mojó un algodón para limpiarlo. Retiró el largo flequillo y su mano quedó congelada en el aire al ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y el color huyó de su rostro.

-¿Dra. Potter¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ron corriendo a su lado y apenas llegó a tiempo para tomarla en sus brazos… se había desmayado.

Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco y se esforzó para ver donde se encontraba.

-No te muevas –le reconvino Hermione rápidamente–. Puedes lastimarte el cuello.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry desorientado.

-Te operaron de urgencia. Estuviste a punto de… morir –le dijo llorosa–. Pero ya estás bien –le tomó una mano y se la llevó a su mejilla–. Si algo te hubiera pasado, no sé que habría hecho.

-¿Sabes algo de…?

-¡No! –lo cortó con brusquedad–. ¡Por Dios, Harry¡Al idiota ése no le importa lo que te pasó! Huyó cobardemente cuando te hirió y hasta dejó la escuela para evitar que lo culparan. ¡Olvídate de él de una buena vez!

-¿Ya no va a la escuela? –preguntó asombrado–. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-El Sr. Holt me lo dijo cuando vino a verte ayer –lo miró fijamente–. Debemos demandarlo, Harry.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –negó con fuerza–. Él no quería hacerme daño. Yo lo…

-Estabas estorbando –terminó Hermione furiosa y respiró profundamente para no ponerse a gritar de impotencia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la chica contuvo el aliento. James y Lily Potter entraron a la habitación y caminaron lentamente hasta la cama de Harry. Hermione salió para dejarlos solos y se sentó en una silla a esperar. Para ella había sido un gran impacto confirmar que James era el padre de Harry y que la Dra. Potter era su madre. Cerró los ojos para recordar lo que había pasado dos días atrás.

**Flash back**

Ron entró corriendo a la cafetería para informarle a James que su esposa se había desmayado y volvieron al hospital enseguida.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó preocupado James a Ron.

-No sé –se pasó la mano por su cabello rojo despeinándolo–. Acabábamos de llevar a Harry a recuperación y de repente, se desmayó.

-Lily… Lily –la llamó su esposo en cuánto llegó a su lado–. ¿Qué tienes?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se aferró a su saco.

-Ha… Harry… es… Harry –dijo tartamudeante.

-¡Que le pasó a mi hermano? –gritó asustada Hermione que los había seguido y salió corriendo en busca del chico.

-¡Espera! –Ron la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda–. Él está bien… no te preocupes… está bien –siguió diciéndole mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡No te creo! –se revolvió en sus brazos–. ¡Quiero verlo!

-De acuerdo, acompáñame –aceptó Ron y tomándola de la mano la llevó donde estaba Harry.

Hermione se acercó al chico de cabellos negros y comprobó que dormía plácidamente, ya su rostro tenía un poco de color. Cuando estaban a punto de salir James entró como un huracán en el cuarto y se lanzó prácticamente sobre Harry sobresaltando a Ron que pensó que iba a atacarlo, pero el hombre solamente le hizo a un lado el fleco para ver la herida de su frente y se puso mortalmente pálido.

-Harry –dijo en un murmullo y luego se deshizo en llanto mientras abrazaba al chico–. ¡Harry¡Hijo!

Ron y Hermione comprendieron al instante lo que estaba pasando. Ron tuvo que sacar a James por la fuerza pues no quería separarse de Harry.

-Esto es un milagro –dijo James feliz y abrazó a los dos jóvenes sin dejar de llorar–. Después de tantos años, él ha vuelto a nosotros.

Hermione le sonrió a los dos hombres con inmensa tristeza.

-Pues… –se movió inquieta–. … creo que me marcho –luchó porque las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó Ron con incredulidad–. ¿Por qué?

-Ya no hago falta aquí. Harry encontró a… su familia.

-Quédate con Harry… con nosotros –James la tomó de las manos–. Sé que él nunca sería feliz si te marchas.

-Pero…

-¿No me dijiste que lo querías mucho? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero…

-Me gustaría mucho tener una hija también –la miró esperanzado y ella se aventó a los brazos que la esperaban abiertos.

**Fin del Flash back**

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y sonrió cuando escuchó el grito de incredulidad de Harry. Sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad, volvió a entrar al cuarto para disfrutar del espectáculo que sabía sería la cara de su amigo. El cuadro que se ofreció ante sus ojos era realmente enternecedor… los tres estaban llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hermione¿¡Ya lo sabes? –le preguntó Harry con voz estrangulada–. ¡Son mis padres!

-Lo sé –le contestó ella con una radiante sonrisa–. Pero me temo que vas a tener que compartirlos conmigo.

-Claro que sí, pequeña –James se acercó a ella y la abrazó–. Mione aceptó ser nuestra hija –le dijo a Harry que sonrió complacido.

-Gracias por aceptarme –la chica miró a Lily que le guiñó un ojo.

-Sin ti, Harry nunca sería feliz. ¿Verdad, hijo? –la mujer acarició su cabello negro con inmenso amor.

-Jamás –dijo Harry con sinceridad y recibió dos sonoros besos en las mejillas en señal de agradecimiento por parte de Hermione.

Harry salió del hospital una semana después de su operación y fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida… y la de Hermione. Los dos se asombraron al ver lo inmensamente ricos que eran los Potter. La mansión a la que llegaron en los suburbios de Londres era muy bella además de impresionante. Tres enormes perros negros les dieron la bienvenida después de una minuciosa inspección y James suspiró satisfecho cuando movieron la cola en señal de aceptación. Los animales no eran nada sociables y no soportaban a los extraños, le hubiera dolido tener que deshacerse de ellos.

Cuando estaban recorriendo la casa, James sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su esposa cuando Harry y Hermione declararon que iban a dormir en la misma habitación y acalló sus protestas sin dudar. Los chicos escogieron una especialmente bella que daba hacia el jardín posterior y se sintieron encantados con la enorme cama que estaba junto a un gran ventanal. Ni James ni Lily fueron a trabajar durante dos semanas para disfrutar la presencia de los dos jóvenes y platicaron mucho. Harry se enteró del porque había crecido en el orfanato y lloró con sus padres. A su vez, los Potter escucharon con atención todo lo que habían hecho en su niñez y rieron mucho con las anécdotas.

El tema de la agresión a Harry no volvió a tocarse debido a que el joven se ponía triste ante su sola mención y James no pudo convencerlo para que levantara una demanda. Cuando Lily se enteró de que su hijo estaba enamorado del muchacho que lo había lastimado, lo tomó con calma.

-Harry tiene derecho de amar a quién desee –le dijo a James que la abrazó sonriente… había temido que despreciara a Harry por sus inclinaciones sexuales.

Cuando esas dos semanas terminaron Harry ya se apellidaba Potter y estaba mucho mejor de salud. Hermione había decidido conservar su apellido ante la comprensión de James y Lily. La noche anterior a que los Potter volvieran al trabajo insistieron en que debían continuar sus estudios y la única que se emocionó fue Hermione.

-¿No quieres estudiar, Harry? –le preguntó su padre con curiosidad–. ¿Te da flojera?

-No, no es eso –le contestó él sonrojándose–. Lo que pasa es que… después de leer un rato, los ojos me arden mucho.

-Déjame revisártelos –dijo Lily acercándose a él con una pequeña lámpara.

Harry levantó la cara obedientemente hacia su madre.

-Hmmm… –murmuró Lily después de un momento.

-¿Hmmm qué? –preguntó James.

-Pienso que con una operación podríamos corregir tu problema de miopía y evitar el cansancio de tus ojos, Harry.

-¿Otra operación? –preguntó él triste.

-Esta es muy sencilla –lo tranquilizó–. Sólo necesitaremos anestesia local y dos horas en el quirófano por lo mucho.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Harry con docilidad.

Lily sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, era tan dulce y hermoso… desde bebé lo había sido.

Habían transcurrido ya tres años desde que la familia Potter se había vuelto a encontrar y su vida se desarrollaba en armonía y felicidad. Hermione no desilusionó a James y demostró que era muy inteligente. Como eran demasiados mayores para asistir a una escuela, entraron a un sistema abierto para hacer sus estudios medios y ahora ya estaban en la universidad.

Harry sabía que lo había logrado gracias a que Hermione no lo había dejado haraganear ni un solo momento, pero no le importó el ritmo frenético con que lo obligaba a estudiar pues estar tan ocupado no le daba un minuto de respiro para que sus pensamientos volaran hacia cierto chico rubio.

-Ojos grises –murmuraba como una oración todas las noches antes de acomodarse junto a Hermione para dormir.


	3. Capitulo III

Ojos Grises

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo Hata : ) … Hola Nefichan : ) … jejeje… pues sí, Harry está enamorado de Draco, pero pronto conocerá a Lucius y OH! Y tienes razón… que manera tan apresurada para terminar el capítulo, sorry, jejejeje.

**OJOS GRISES**

**Capítulo III.**

Harry estaba en la biblioteca y se jalaba el cabello negro con fuerza mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Sufriendo como siempre? –le preguntó Hermione con voz burlona mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No entiendo ni media palabra. ¿Por qué tenías que escoger Psicología? –la miró dolido–. ¡Ya no puedes ayudarme a estudiar!

-¿Y por qué tenías tú que escoger Economía? –le contestó ella haciendo un gesto de desagrado–. ¡Es espantosa!

-¿¡Crees que aún pueda cambiar de carrera? –la miró esperanzado–. Al fin y al cabo sólo llevamos cuatro semestres en la universidad.

-No seas flojo –rió de buena gana–. Sé que vas a ser un gran economista.

-Sí, ¡claro! –volvió la vista al libro.

-Te espero en el auditorio –la chica se levantó de la silla–. Voy a apartar lugar.

-¿¡Vas a ir? –la miró asombrado–. ¡Pero no es sobre tu carrera!

-Alguien tiene que explicarte después sobre de lo que trató –le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Harry suspiró profundo y guardó con lentitud sus libros en un elegante portafolio.

'_Mejor me voy. De todas maneras no voy a entender nada y la conferencia está a punto de comenzar_' –se dijo derrotado.

Justo cuando salía de la biblioteca un muchacho se le emparejó.

-Hola, Harry –lo saludó el chico sonriente.

-Hola, Neville –le correspondió la sonrisa.

A Harry ese chico le agradaba muchísimo. Era tímido y no muy sociable, pero tenía un gran y noble corazón y… sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Neville nunca se lo había dicho, pero se daba cuenta de como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando estaba cerca de él y por eso lo trataba con delicadeza. Sabía lo que era amar a alguien que nunca le correspondería y no quería causarle ningún dolor aunque tampoco había ninguna esperanza de que llegaran a ser algo más que amigos.

-¿Vas al auditorio? –le preguntó Neville mirándolo con embeleso.

-Sí, ¿también vas a ir?

-No puedo –dijo con pena–. Mi abuela quiere que la acompañe al doctor.

-Qué lástima –le palmeó la espalda–. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo muy animado por el interés de Harry y se puso un poco colorado–. Hasta mañana –le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo.

Harry todavía sonreía por ese inusitado beso cuando llegó al auditorio. Un grupo de personas iban caminando hacia él y se quedó parado para dejarlos entrar primero. Reconoció al rector de la universidad y a varios profesores. Uno de ellos lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Harry le sonrió, pero un segundo después se quedó petrificado.

Su mirada verde se perdió en una profundidad gris y se le olvidó respirar. Eran los mismos maravillosos ojos grises con los que soñaba cada noche, pero sólo hasta que su dueño pasó frente a él se dio cuenta de que no era el chico rubio por el que suspiraba cada noche… ¡éste era un verdadero dios! Un traje caro envolvía el alto y esbelto cuerpo resaltando su perfección… el cabello rubio caía como una cascada de oro hasta la mitad de la espalda y su rostro tenía la más hermosa belleza madura que hubiera visto jamás. El hombre le sonrió con coquetería, pero él no acertó hacer nada más que jadear y mirarlo embobado mientras se dirigía al podium con los demás.

Harry estaba a punto de entrar al auditorio cuando fue bruscamente tomado del cuello y azotado con fuerza contra la puerta.

-¿Algún interés especial por el Sr. Malfoy? –le preguntó un hombre alto y fuerte mientras apretaba peligrosamente su cuello.

-No… sé… de… que… habla –preguntó apenas respirando.

-Yo creo que sí sabes –un rostro desagradable se acercó al suyo–. Pero nadie puede acercarse a él… ni siquiera mirarlo como lo acabas de hacer, ¿me entendiste, mocoso?

Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza luchando porque las lágrimas no brotaran. Quería llorar con desesperación, pero no era por el daño que le hacían esas manos sino porque nuevamente lo habían hecho sentirse miserable y poca cosa. Primero Hermione diciéndole una y otra vez que aquel joven era un imposible y ahora ese desconocido, que lo destriparía si pudiera, porque se atrevió a mirar a un hombre prohibido.

Fue liberado con la misma rapidez con que fue atacado y entró al auditorio con las piernas temblorosas sin atreverse a mirar al podium que ya estaba ocupado por los hombres. Vio como Hermione le hacía señas con la mano y fue rápidamente hasta ella.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó la chica al verlo tan pálido.

-Después te cuento –le contestó Harry con la cabeza gacha.

Hermione ya no insistió, pero lo observó minuciosamente. Cuando sus ojos bajaron hasta su cuello, apretó los labios con ira.

'¡_El que le haya hecho eso, lo va a pagar… y muy caro_!' –se dijo furiosa y desvió la mirada hacia el podium buscando al culpable y pronto lo encontró.

Lucius Malfoy bajó de la limousine con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y su guardaespaldas se puso a su lado de inmediato. Fue recibido por el asistente personal del rector con gran lisonjería y lo único que consiguió fue arrancar una mirada despectiva del rubio. Si había algo que desagradaba sobremanera a Lucius era el exceso de servilismo. Ser un prominente miembro del Parlamento y el consejero oficial del gobierno de Inglaterra sobre cuestiones de economía, lo hacían un hombre con grandes influencias y alguien que debía ser tratado con deferencia, pero muchos llevaban al extremo esa cortesía.

Su vida privada y pública era llevada con suma discreción y no aparecía con frecuencia en eventos públicos. Sólo debido a que el rector era un buen amigo suyo había accedido a dar una plática sobre la actual economía del país. Estuvo sólo unos minutos en la oficina de su amigo antes de que se dirigieran al auditorio. Todos estaban conscientes de que Lucius era un hombre muy ocupado y que su tiempo valía oro, así que todo estaba preparado para que la conferencia comenzara puntualmente.

Lucius se rezagó a propósito para estar un momento solo y repasar mentalmente los puntos que iba a tocar en la conferencia y fue cuando lo vio. Era el muchacho más atractivo que sus ojos hubieran contemplado. Tenía unos enormes y bellos ojos verdes que brillaban como piedras preciosas y en ellos vio la admiración a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al verlo de cerca. Cabello negro rebelde… una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente que en lugar de restarle belleza, lo hacía enigmático y misterioso… cuerpo esbelto y deseable. Le sonrió con coquetería esperando una sonrisa como respuesta, pero no la hubo. Se alejó hacia el podium sonriendo aún más… haber dejado esos rojos labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, fue la mejor contestación.

Lo vio entrar al auditorio un minuto después y esperó con ansiedad que esa mirada verde se cruzara nuevamente con la suya. Quería volver a ahogarse en ellos… comprobar que eran tan hermosos como había pensado, pero el joven no volvió a mirarlo y una frustración nunca antes sentida se apoderó de él. La conferencia llegó a su fin y ni siquiera pudo volver a contemplar ese bello rostro a plenitud pues el joven no levantó el rostro ni una sola vez. Fue entonces que se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido. Estaba seguro que lo había atraído y ahora esa inusitada renuencia a mirarlo le resultaba extraña.

-Démosle un gran aplauso al Sr. Lucius Malfoy por habernos hecho el honor de venir a esta universidad y brindarnos un poco de su experiencia –dijo el rector hablando por el altavoz.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Lucius inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Entonces otra persona llamó su atención. Una atractiva chica miraba con ferocidad a su guardaespaldas y se preguntó la razón del odio que veía en esos ojos marrones.

Harry se mordió los labios todo el tiempo que duró la conferencia y no se enteró de que había tratado. Estuvo tan concentrado en no levantar la vista y controlar sus lágrimas que tampoco se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba Hermione. Cuando todo el mundo aplaudió, él lo hizo de forma breve y se levantó para marcharse. Le extrañó que Hermione no lo esperara y suspirando se fue tras ella.

Hermione casi corrió a la entrada del auditorio para esperar al hombre que había lastimado a Harry y se le fue encima en cuanto lo tuvo a la mano. El hombre fue sorprendido y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener las afiladas uñas que se le clavaron en el rostro como cuchillos.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! –gritó Hermione furiosa– ¿¡Quién diablos te crees para atacar a un estudiante? –y empezó a patearlo.

Todo el mundo se quedó paralizado ante la escena y Lucius no fue la excepción. Si alguien debía ser atacado era él y no su guardia personal. Uno de los profesores fue el primero en reaccionar y separó a Hermione del hombre que ya buscaba su arma. Lucius intervino y tomó del brazo al sangrante guardia advirtiéndole con la mirada que no hiciera nada estúpido.

-¡Srita. Granger! –dijo el rector muy enojado–. ¿¡Qué le sucede? ¡Esta es una actitud que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar!

-¿¡Y si va a tolerar que este '_cerdo_' casi estrangule a un alumno en sus propias narices?

-¿De que está hablando, jovencita? –preguntó Lucius impactado y miró a su guardaespaldas con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo que escuchó! ¡Ese tipo atacó a Harry! –lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¿Puede demostrarlo? –preguntó Lucius con voz serena, pero en su pecho una rabia muy intensa empezaba a surgir.

-¡Claro que puedo demostrarlo! –al fin pudo librarse de los brazos que la detenían y dio unos pasos hacia la multitud que los miraba con la boca abierta.

De entre la gente jaló a un impactado Harry y lo plantó frente a Lucius.

-¡Mire su cuello! –lo retó Hermione–. Puedo asegurarle que Harry no quiso estrangularse a si mismo.

Harry cerró los ojos sumamente avergonzado. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre él y deseó que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se lo tragara. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió cuando unos suaves dedos tocaron su cuello y un cálido aliento junto a su mejilla hizo que la piel se le erizara.

Lucius recorrió ese cuello casi con reverencia y se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver los verdugones que ya estaban pasando de rojo oscuro a morado.

-Mírame, Harry –pidió Lucius con suavidad y el chico lo obedeció.

Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Lucius cuando volvió a contemplar esas profundidades verdes. Sólo que esta vez, en lugar de admiración, vio temor en ellos y eso aumentó aún más su rabia… una rabia ciega contra el hombre que se había atrevido a hacerle daño.

-¿Mi guardaespaldas… Goyle… te hizo esto? –su voz seguía siendo suave.

Harry sólo pudo asentir débilmente con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No podía… no debía mirar a ese hombre nunca más. Lucius se volvió furioso a Goyle y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo mandó al suelo. Esa acción provocó una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos.

-Yo… yo… sólo cumplía… órdenes –tartamudeó Goyle desde el suelo con la nariz rota y sangrante.

Lucius que se puso aún más furioso por las palabras de su guardaespaldas. Se acercó a él y tomándolo del saco lo levantó con facilidad.

-¿¡Órdenes? ¿¡Qué órdenes? ¿¡De quién? –preguntó exigente.

-Del Sr. Remus Lupin –dijo Goyle en voz tan baja que sólo Lucius pudo escucharlo–. Él me ordenó que mantuviera alejados a todos los que estuvieran interesados en usted y me di cuenta de cómo lo miró ese chico, ¡pero le juro que mi intención no era lastimarlo!

A Lucius se le fue el color del rostro al oír la confesión del hombre y volvió a golpearlo aún con más fuerza. Sacó su teléfono celular y habló brevemente durante unos segundos antes de volver su atención al joven que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas, Harry –se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro–. Te juro que este hombre no volverá a acercarse a ti –no recibió ninguna respuesta… ni siquiera una mirada verde.

-Todo esto es… tan… inusual –dijo el rector que por fin había recuperado el habla–. Les pido que vayamos a mi oficina… para… para… arreglar las cosas.

-Voy a hablarle a papá –dijo Hermione con firmeza y sacó su teléfono celular.

Harry pareció volver a la vida en ese momento y volteó a ver a Hermione visiblemente alarmado. La chica le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de guardar el teléfono hecha una furia. Varios hombres aparecieron de la nada y hablaron brevemente con Lucius. Dos de ellos levantaron a Goyle que seguía tendido en el suelo y se lo llevaron casi en vilo.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó el rector visiblemente nervioso y se adelantó.

Harry y Hermione caminaron detrás de Lucius y el rector con las miradas de todos clavadas en sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué armaste ese escándalo? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione todavía avergonzado–. No era necesario. No me lastimó y…

-Mira, Harry –le contestó ella tratando de controlar su enojo–. Se acabaron los tiempos en que todo el mundo nos pisoteaba. Para mí fue más que suficiente aquella vez en que casi mueres. De ahora en adelante nadie va a quedarse sin castigo. ¡Nadie! Y escúchame bien, ¡te juro que mataré al que se atreva a hacerte daño!

Harry contuvo el aliento ante su encolerizada declaración y la abrazó para tranquilizarla y también para agradecerle su preocupación por él.

Lucius escuchó cada palabra de Hermione y el interés por el joven creció. ¿Por qué la chica dijo que ya nadie los pisotearía? ¿Qué significaba eso? Harry estuvo a punto de morir. ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Qué relación había entre ellos? Estas y otras muchas preguntas se alojaron en la mente del rubio y se prometió que las averiguaría, pero también se prometió otra cosa… Harry iba ser suyo. El haber estado tan cerca de él y oler su delicioso aroma… sentirlo temblar bajo su toque hizo que lo deseara con gran intensidad. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sólo poner una mano sobre su hombro cuando lo que más quería era abrazarlo y llenar de besos su bello rostro. Ni siquiera con Remus había sentido tal deseo.

-Remus… –murmuró por lo bajo y sus ojos grises se convirtieron en acero por el enojo–. '_No acaba de entender que lo nuestro ya se acabó. En cuanto salga de aquí iré a verlo para ponerlo en su lugar_' –decidió.

La junta en el despacho del director fue breve, pero dejó conforme a Hermione. Lucius le aseguró que Goyle iba a ser procesado por atacar a Harry y que les informaría los avances, pero les pedía su discreción sobre el asunto y los dos chicos accedieron.

Lucius subió a la limousine y le dio una dirección al chofer. Mientras recorrían las calles hacia la casa de Remus, el rubio respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. En general era un hombre tranquilo, pero a veces su temperamento salía a flote y cuando eso pasaba le era imposible controlarse. La puerta del auto se abrió y Lucius se apeó rápidamente. Se encontró frente a una bella residencia y la puerta se abrió antes de que llegara a ella. Un elegante mayordomo se inclinó en señal de bienvenida.

-No lo esperábamos, Sr. Malfoy –le dijo el hombre con voz educada.

-¿Está Remus? –le entregó su abrigo.

-Se encuentra en el salón de té –le informó retirándose.

Sus pasos resonaron en el piso de mármol mientras cruzaba frente a una imponente escalera doble y pronto llegó al mencionado salón. Entró sin tocar y un hombre, que estaba sentado en un sofá contemplado el jardín, se levantó sonriente.

-¡Lucius! ¡Mi amor! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Nadie podía negar que Remus Lupin era muy atractivo. Poseía unos increíbles ojos dorados y se movía con gracia felina. Su rostro tenía una dulzura que era irresistible, pero que también era engañosa pues escondía un alma despiadada… era un ser ególatra y caprichoso. Su único interés en la vida era obtener lo que deseaba y generalmente lo obtenía. Y lo que él deseaba más que otra cosa era volver a sentir las manos ardientes del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

Habían sido amantes hasta que Lucius decidió terminar con él porque se estaba volviendo muy indiscreto con respecto a su relación y eso era algo que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Tenía una familia establecida, aunque fuera sólo en apariencia, y una imagen pública que debía conservar intacta. Remus le rogó que no lo dejara, pero Lucius fue implacable y no accedió a sus ruegos, pero él se prometió que el rubio volvería a su lado… tarde o temprano, volvería a ser suyo.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? –preguntó Remus con voz melosa y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez por todas –le dijo Lucius con voz de hielo.

-No sé de que me estás hablando –le contestó con indiferencia mientras empezaba a besar su cuello–. Hmmm… sigues oliendo riquísimo.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo –se quitó los brazos del cuello con brusquedad–. Sobornaste a Goyle para que amenazara a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a mí.

-¿Yo sobornar a tu guardaespaldas? –rió de buena gana–. ¿En serio crees que me rebajaría a hacer eso? Tú me conoces. Sabes perfectamente que nunca haría algo así. Es tan… vulgar –hizo un puchero de desagrado.

-Porque te conozco sé que lo hiciste –dio un paso hacia él–. Y te lo advierto sólo una vez más, Remus… déjame en paz.

-No –fue la simple respuesta y los ojos dorados brillaron peligrosamente–. Tú eres mío, Lucius… y de nadie más –una dulce sonrisa jugueteó en los delgados labios desmintiendo el brillo de sus ojos.

-Estás demente –lo miró con desagrado.

-Lo sé –fue a sentarse en el sofá y cruzó una pierna–. Estoy loco, pero por ti.

-Estás advertido –se dio la vuelta para salir del salón–. No permitiré que vuelvas a meterte en mi vida –azotó la puerta al salir.

-Tú también estás advertido, mi querido Lucius –dijo Remus y la dulzura abandonó por completo su rostro–. Jamás te dejaré en paz y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte.


	4. Capitulo IV

Ojos Grises

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Al contrario Nefichan, gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario y pues ya salió Lucius y en este capítulo se ponen algo candentes las cosas, OH! … un beso

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

**OJOS GRISES**

**Capítulo IV.**

La siguiente semana fue la más increíble para Harry. Todas las mañanas, un impresionante arreglo floral era entregado en su casa ante la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione y la incredulidad de sus padres. Harry se sentía en las nubes, jamás imaginó que recibiría flores y mucho menos de un hombre tan importante y atractivo como Lucius Malfoy. Los arreglos iban acompañados de tarjetas en las estaban escritos versos muy románticos que lo hacían suspirar y las guardó como tesoros.

El viernes por la tarde, ya estando a punto de salir de la universidad, un hombre se le acercó.

-¿El Sr. Harry Potter? –preguntó con educación.

-Sí, soy yo –le contestó él sorprendido.

-El Sr. Malfoy pregunta si podría concederle unas palabras.

Harry se quedó mudo un momento y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-C-l-a-r-o… claro –pudo decir al fin–. ¿Dónde está él?

-Sígame, por favor.

Se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad y se acercaron a una elegante limousine negra. Otro hombre le abrió la puerta a Harry y le indicó que subiera. El joven entró al automóvil y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Lucius.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Harry –le dijo el rubio con voz sedosa.

-Por nada –acertó a decir pero su mente estaba en otro lado… se estaba preguntando como era posible que Lucius estuviera aún más guapo de lo que recordaba.

-¿Te han gustado las flores? –preguntó después de una larga contemplación al joven rostro de su acompañante.

-¡Oh, sí! Son hermosas… muchas gracias –agradeció totalmente rojo–. Pero no debería tomarse la molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia –tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él haciendo que Harry temblara–. Es mi manera de pedirte perdón.

-No… tiene… porque. Usted no tuvo… la culpa –tartamudeó bajando la mirada totalmente cohibido.

-De manera indirecta si soy culpable –lo contradijo y suspiró imperceptiblemente al recordar a Remus–. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

-¿¡Cenar… con usted? –levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Me encantaría que aceptaras –le sonrió derritiendo el interior del joven.

Harry estaba que no se lo creía. Ahí estaba él, sentado al lado del hombre más guapo del universo, ¡y lo estaba invitando a cenar!

- Pero… mi… auto… –objetó para no parecer demasiado ansioso por aceptar la invitación.

-Uno de mis ayudantes lo llevará –dijo Lucius encogiéndose de hombros–. Dame las llaves.

Harry se las entregó y Lucius golpeó la ventanilla. El vidrio se deslizó y dio las instrucciones necesarias. La charla que propicio el rubio camino hacia un caro restaurante que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, lograron aplacar un poco los nervios de Harry. Lucius demostró ser buen oyente y muy pronto se enfrascaron en una amena plática sobre los estudios del joven. Les asignaron una mesa para dos que estaba apartada del resto y la cena pasó plácidamente.

-¡Oh! Es muy tarde –exclamó Harry después de consultar su reloj–. No le avisé a mis padres y Hermione ha de estar colgada de una lámpara –le dijo riendo–. ¿Le molesta? –le preguntó al tiempo que sacaba su celular.

-Adelante –le dijo Lucius y se dedicó a contemplarlo a sus anchas mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Él también pensaba que Harry estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba. Durante toda la cena estuvo propiciando pequeños roces con el joven y los deseos de besarlo aumentaban a cada minuto.

-Debo irme –declaró Harry con pesar–. Gracias por la invitación. Es la mejor cena que haya disfrutado jamás.

-Entonces debemos repetirla –dijo con rapidez Lucius–. ¿Te parece bien el próximo martes?

Habría querido decirle que el día siguiente sería perfecto para él, pero no debía apresurar las cosas con Harry. Aún cuando estaba decidido a tenerlo entre sus brazos y poseer ese cuerpo virginal, tenía que ser cuidadoso. El joven era demasiado ingenuo e inocente y no quería asustarlo. Harry era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido y debía tratarlo con delicadeza.

-Me parece bien –dijo Harry con el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos verdes.

Lucius lo acompañó hasta el auto deportivo que estaba estacionado junto a la limousine y no pudiendo resistir más, se acercó a Harry y lo besó brevemente en los labios.

-Hasta el martes –dijo Lucius complacido al ver el rostro embelesado del chico.

-Hasta el martes –dijo Harry con voz ronca cuando regresó a la realidad.

Harry se metió a su auto y se despidió agitando la mano. Lucius se sobresaltó cuando el chico salió hecho un bólido del estacionamiento del restaurante y tomó temerariamente la carretera de vuelta a Londres.

-¡_Ese chico se transforma al volante_! –pensó preocupado y subió a su propio vehículo–. _Espero que no tenga un accidente_.

Ése fue el comienzo de una tenaz y despiadada seducción por parte de Lucius Malfoy, pero también fue lo suficientemente sutil para no asustar a Harry. Los besos y caricias pronto aparecieron en sus discretas, pero frecuentes salidas a cenar, y Lucius decidió que ya era tiempo de pasar a otro plano de su relación.

Separó al joven que estaba prácticamente encima de él devorándolo a besos y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Esta noche iremos a otro lugar, ¿te parece? –le preguntó Lucius con voz seductora.

-Con tal de estar contigo… iría hasta la luna –le dijo Harry con los párpados entrecerrados.

Lucius ya no dijo más y atacó los carnosos y jugos labios de Harry con ferocidad. Realmente no sabía como había podido contenerse durante tanto tiempo, pero al fin iba a poseer a Harry por completo. Cuando bajaron del auto, Harry se encontró con que estaban en un reducido estacionamiento techado y se dejó conducir hasta un elevador.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-A un departamento que no uso con frecuencia pero que es bastante acogedor –lo empujó hacia una esquina del elevador para seguir besándolo.

Lucius lo tomó de las caderas y lo acercó a su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir su dureza. Harry jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle su cuello que el rubio no desprecio. Las puertas se abrieron y Lucius lo condujo fuera sin dejar de besarlo. Harry dio un rápido vistazo al lugar y alcanzó a ver una elegante sala en cuero negro antes de que Lucius reclamara de nuevo sus labios.

-Harry –dijo Lucius contra sus labios–. Te deseo.

-Yo también te deseo –le contestó él jadeante.

-Quiero hacerte el amor –lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Harry se perdió en las profundidades grises que ahora parecían un mar tormentoso debido al deseo y asintió con la cabeza. Lucius lo levantó con facilidad en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la recámara. Una vez ahí, lo dejó en el suelo y volvió a besarlo con frenesí. El corazón de Harry latía desenfrenadamente debido a la anticipación de lo que sabía era la culminación de su amor por Lucius, pero también de temor. No sabía lo que sucedía cuando dos hombres hacían el amor y rogaba desesperadamente porque Lucius no se desilusionara de él por su ignorancia.

Se empezaron a desnudar mutuamente… Lucius con maestría y Harry con dedos temblorosos y torpes. Las camisas de los dos quedaron en el suelo y Lucius se dedicó a consentir el pecho de Harry entreteniéndose en sus pezones hasta que se pusieron duros por la excitación. Harry deslizaba sus manos temblorosas por la espalda del rubio extasiándose al tocar sus músculos bien definidos. El joven lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Lucius volvió a cargarlo y lo depositó con suavidad en la cama. Harry cerró los ojos avergonzado cuando el rubio se despojó por completo de su ropa.

-No, Harry… abre los ojos –le pidió Lucius cuando se puso sobre él–. Quiero ver tus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de deseo por mí… ¿por qué me deseas, verdad?

-Con locura, Lucius –le contestó Harry mirándolo a los ojos–. Pero es mi primera vez y realmente no sé que debo hacer.

-No te preocupes –empezó a besar su cuello con lentitud–. Será maravilloso –su voz era casi hipnótica.

Sus labios bajaron por el pecho de Harry haciéndolo jadear, y siguió su camino hacia el estómago plano del joven que enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello rubio. Lucius desabrochó los pantalones de Harry y los deslizó fuera de sus piernas junto con sus boxers y entonces quedó ante sus ojos la perfecta desnudez de ese cuerpo joven y fuerte.

-Eres hermoso, Harry –musitó Lucius probando sus muslos con verdadera gula–. Demasiado hermoso para ser real.

Harry no le contestó… no podía… su mente había dejado de funcionar, pero su cuerpo ya respondía a las caricias de su amante. Su miembro se irguió orgulloso y fue tomado de inmediato.

-¡Ahhh! –jadeó Harry de placer–. Eso... se siente… muy bien –gimió mientras se mordía los labios.

-Y lo que viene es mejor –le prometió Lucius mientras saboreaba toda la extensión de la dureza de Harry–. Date la vuelta.

Harry obedeció y sintió como era jalado para que su trasero se elevara. Lucius se inclinó sobre él y besó su espalda repartiendo mordiscos por aquí y por allá. Harry volteó a verlo y unos labios ardientes se pusieron sobre los suyos. Cuando un dedo se introdujo en su cuerpo, se sobresaltó.

-Tranquilo, cielo –dijo Lucius sin dejar de besarlo–. No te lastimaré.

Lucius movía su dedo en la estrecha abertura provocando sensaciones nunca antes conocidas. Harry empezó a mover sus caderas pidiendo algo más… no sabía que… pero necesitaba más. El rubio supo lo que el joven pedía e introdujo dos dedos más sin dejar de besarlo. Harry gruñó cuando Lucius se separó de él y entonces sintió que algo frío era colocado en su abertura pero no preguntó. El rubio untaba lubricante en la abertura de Harry además de una generosa cantidad sobre su propio miembro.

-Esto dolerá un poco –colocó su miembro en la estrecha abertura.

El dolor que atravesó a Harry cuando Lucius se introdujo en él de un fuerte empujón, hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Shhhh… Shhhh… –Lucius le acarició el cabello con ternura mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara.

-D-u-e-l-e –gimió Harry ocultando el rostro en la almohada.

-Es normal, pero pronto pasará –lo consoló.

Empezó a moverse con cuidado dentro de Harry hasta que sintió que se relajaba. Se incorporó y colocó las manos en las estrechas caderas y sacó su miembro con lentitud. Volvió a introducirlo con el mismo cuidado mientras sentía temblar ese delicioso cuerpo bajo sus manos. Sólo bastaron dos movimientos más para escuchar a Harry gemir de placer.

Entonces aceleró el ritmo y muy pronto, su miembro entraba y salía con facilidad. Lucius volvió a inclinarse sobre Harry y envolvió su miembro con una de sus manos para proporcionarle el mismo placer el joven le estaba dando.

-¡Lucius! –gritó Harry cuando llegó al clímax y sintió como el rubio lo conseguía dentro de él.

-¡Ahhh! Harry –Lucius se desplomó a su lado–. Fue maravilloso –lo tomó del rostro y lo beso con pasión.

-¿En serio? –lo miró avergonzado.

-Tan maravilloso como tú – acarició la cicatriz en forma rayo que surcaba la frente del chico–. Me encanta, ¿lo sabías?

-Siempre pensé que era espantosa –le confesó el chico acurrucándose en el amplio pecho del rubio.

-Al contrario… es hermosa.

Se quedaron acostados sin decir nada hasta que el deseo por estar de nuevo dentro de Harry, hizo que Lucius comenzara a besarlo esperando despertar una respuesta en el joven que no se hizo esperar. Esta vez Lucius lo tomó con más fuerza, pero le proporcionó el mismo placer a Harry.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y consultó su reloj. ¡Eran las dos de la madrugada!

-Lucius… Lucius –movió con cuidado al rubio que dormía plácidamente a su lado–. Debemos irnos, mis padres han de estar preocupados.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el rubio mirando a su nuevo amante.

-Son las dos –se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa en el suelo.

-Es tarde –aceptó Lucius y se sentó en la cama–. Eres hermoso Harry –le sonrió seductoramente.

-No tanto como tú –le correspondió la sonrisa mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Ven acá, pequeño –palmeó el colchón–. Necesito hablar contigo.

Harry lo obedeció y saltó a la cama.

-Soy todo oídos –le dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Mírame –le pidió Lucius en voz baja y Harry levantó la vista alarmado, no le había gustado su tono de voz–. Soy casado, Harry.

-Lo sé –sus ojos se humedecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Aún cuando Narcisa y yo hemos vivido separados desde hace años, siempre hemos dado la impresión de que nuestro matrimonio es estable y… respetable –le acarició la mejilla–. No pueden vernos juntos, cariño. Soy una figura pública y mi imagen no debe mancharse con ningún escándalo.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? –le preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Que ya no voy a verte en ningún lugar público… todas nuestras citas serán aquí –Harry abrió los ojos asombrado–. No… no me malinterpretes… no quiero tener solamente sexo contigo… no voy a negar que era algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo… pero también disfruto mucho nuestras pláticas y sería muy agradable sentarnos simplemente para conversar o contemplar el atardecer.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –apenas pudo hacer la pregunta.

-¿Cómo podría avergonzarme de un ángel? – rió bajito–. No, Harry no eres tú… yo soy el que debe esconderse de los demás… por eso te pido que ocultemos nuestra relación… ¿lo harás? No me gustaría perderte.

-Lo haré –aceptó sin titubear, pero no sabía si sentirse alegre o triste.

Por un lado, podría permanecer al lado del hombre que amaba, pero por otro lado, esconder ese amor, lo hacía sentirse sucio y bajo.

-Una última cosa –enmarcó con sus manos el rostro del joven–. No consentiré que salgas con alguien más… tú eres mío Harry… soy un hombre muy celoso y te juro que sabré si me engañas con otro… y pagarás las consecuencias.

Harry contuvo el aliento al oír la amenaza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Algo en el tono de su voz lo hizo comprender que cumpliría lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Soy tuyo, Lucius –y se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios.

-Es hora de marcharnos –dijo evitando los labios del joven y se levantó de la cama.

El final de esa noche de amor no fue lo que Harry esperaba. Lucius lo dejó frente a su casa sin siquiera darle un pequeño beso de despedida y sólo con un '_te llamaré después_' como única promesa de que volverían a verse.

Por su parte, Lucius se recostó en el mullido asiento del automóvil y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que si Harry se comportaba como debía, su relación iba a durar mucho tiempo.


	5. Capitulo V

Ojos Grises

Parejas Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Pues sí Nefichan… Harry terminó siendo el amante de Lucius y me temo que en este nuevo capítulo las cosas no le pintan mejor : ( …. Iba actualizar hasta el lunes, pero pude entrar un momento y pues aquí te lo dejo... espero que te guste y no quieras patearme, jejeje… bye

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

-----------------------------------------------

**Ojos Grises**

**Capítulo V.**

-¡Luces horrible! –exclamó Hermione mientras le acomodaba la toga a Harry–. ¿Tenías que estar desvelado precisamente hoy? Te vas a quedar dormido a mitad de la ceremonia.

-Es que Lucius llegó muy tarde –le contestó Harry bostezando–. Su vuelo se retrasó y…

-Y tú lo esperaste despierto –terminó la chica casi rugiendo.

Ella sabía de su relación con Lucius Malfoy desde el principio y se había abstenido de reclamarle. Sabía que nada bueno iba a resultar de ella, pero verlo tan entusiasmado y enamorado, la obligó a callar su opinión. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar que Harry no se derrumbara cuando ese hombre decidiera que ya no le interesara.

No podía comprender como Harry no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo utilizado de la forma más vil que hubiera visto. Cuando su amigo le contó lo que le había pedido Lucius la noche que se había entregado a él, estuvo a punto de salir a buscarlo y abofetearlo hasta el cansancio. Había pensado que nadie sería más desagradable que el chico que había lastimado a Harry, pero se había equivocado… su padre era peor. Al menos ese muchacho no ocultaba su vileza bajo palabras dulces y una falsa máscara de respetabilidad.

¡Oh, sí! Ella sabía que Draco era hijo de Lucius Malfoy pero no le había dicho nada a Harry porque esperaba que él se diera cuenta por si mismo y comprendiera que ese hombre estaba tan podrido como su hijo. El parecido entre ellos era tan obvio como el de Harry con James Potter, pero su amigo estaba ciego… ciego de amor por el rubio y ya después de tres años de noviazgo, lo que le dijera ahora, iba a ser totalmente inútil.

-¿Una foto para la revista? –les preguntó un jovencito rubio llamando su atención.

-¡Quiero salir! –gritó Neville que también traía toga.

Los tres se abrazaron y sonrieron a la cámara. El chico corrió hacia otros estudiantes y ellos siguieron acomodándose la ropa.

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –le pidió Neville nervioso.

-Enseguida regreso –dijo Hermione para dejarlos solos.

-Dime –Harry lo miró sonriente.

-Pues… yo… quería decirte que… –Neville se puso muy rojo–. ¡Te quiero mucho Harry! –y lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

-Yo también te quiero, Neville –le dijo riendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi abuela va a llevarme a Monte Carlo este verano como premio por haber terminado la universidad –siguió diciendo el chico sin dejar de abrazarlo–. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya tengo planes –lo miró con pena.

-Era sólo una idea, pero si cambias de opinión siempre serás bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias –y se acercaron a Hermione todavía abrazados mientras una gélida mirada gris se clavaba en sus espaldas.

Harry se quedó mudo cuando vio a Lucius sentado junto al rector en la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas. La noche anterior había estado entre sus brazos y no le había comentado que iba a ir a la universidad. Subió al podium sumamente emocionado, pero bajó sintiéndose muy desdichado por la actitud del rubio. No lo había mirado y ni siquiera le había estrechado la mano como a todos los demás, pero Hermione lo vengó a su manera al dejar ella a Lucius con la mano extendida.

Una decepción más se llevó Harry cuando su amante se marchó casi de inmediato ignorándolo por completo. El tiempo se le hizo eterno para poder acudir a su cita con Lucius en el departamento. Habían quedado para celebrar su salida de la universidad y llegó con anticipación para arreglar una cena romántica para dos. Las horas transcurrieron y cuando por fin comprendió que Lucius no iba a presentarse, salió del departamento con el corazón destrozado. Se subió a su automóvil y desapareció por la desierta calle a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta de que era seguido.

-Ni siquiera es guapo –dijo Remus despectivamente.

-Pues yo creo que sí es atractivo –le contestó Draco aferrándose de donde podía.

-Tu mal gusto es legendario, mi querido muchacho –le dijo con sorna y dio una vuelta rechinando llantas–. ¡Esa sabandija maneja peor que un ebrio! Ojalá y se matara, así nos ahorraría muchas molestias.

-¡Nosotros somos lo que nos vamos a matar si no bajas la velocidad! –dijo con temor el rubio al ver que pasaban rozando los automóviles aparcados.

-¡No puedo! ¡Ese desgraciado cree que está en una pista de carreras!

Habían estado gran parte de la noche vigilando el departamento en que Lucius mantenía oculto a su amante y la espera había cobrado sus frutos… ahora Remus conocía a su rival. No había dejado de insistir en regresar con Lucius durante esos tres años, pero parecía que el rubio ya era inmune a sus encantos y fue cuando estuvo seguro de que ya tenía un nuevo juguete sexual. Le había costado mucho trabajo averiguar la dirección del nuevo nidito de amor pues Lucius cubría muy bien sus pasos.

-Baja la velocidad –le dijo Draco a Remus–. Parece que va a entrar ahí.

El automóvil deportivo de Harry cruzó unas rejas automáticas y los cuartos traseros desaparecieron en el sendero que llevaba a la casa oculta entre los árboles. Remus y Draco bajaron de su auto para tratar de ver la casa de cerca, pero tres enormes perros negros salieron de la nada y les ladraron amenazadoramente.

-Mejor volvamos al auto –dijo Draco con temor–. Si esas bestias logran salir, nos destrozarán en un dos por tres.

-¡Ajá! –dijo Remus con satisfacción–. Residencia Potter –y volvieron al auto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No ví ningún letrero.

-Conozco todas las casa de esta zona, sólo quería asegurarme que era la de James Potter –le explicó mientras manejaba hacia su casa.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estar tanto tiempo en el extranjero no te sentó bien, Draquito –se mofó Remus abiertamente–. James es uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Guapo como pocos y estúpidamente fiel a su esposa.

-¿Acaso hay un toque de indignación en tu voz? –lo miró sonriente–. Te despreció, ¿no?

-No es de tu incumbencia –levantó la nariz con petulancia–. Pero estaba seguro de que su único hijo había muerto hacía años –dijo pensativo–. Ha de ser un sobrino o un recogido –rió desagradablemente–. Con eso de que Lily se cree más santa que la Virgen María, no lo dudo ni un instante.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Yo voy a averiguar el nombre de ese chiquillo insignificante mientras tú te encargas de que tu padre lo ignore durante los siguientes dos días. Te avisaré cuando tenga todo listo.

-¿Podrías darme un adelanto? –preguntó Draco con voz infantil–. Necesito algo de dinero.

-Las apuestas te van a matar, precioso –le dijo Remus con desprecio en la voz–. Y cuando Lucius se entere… ¡adiós mesada!

-No me sermonees –le dijo enojado–. Ya suficiente tengo con lo que me dicen mis padres.

Llegaron a la casa de Remus y él sacó su chequera. Llenó un cheque con rapidez y se lo ofreció a Draco que silbó al ver la cantidad.

-¿Cuánto más me darás al terminar todo esto?

-La misma cantidad si todo sale bien y… –le acarició la mejilla–. … absolutamente nada si no cumples con tu parte.

-No te fallaré –le guiñó un ojo y salió del auto.

Remus vio como el auto de Draco se perdía en la oscuridad y entró a su casa con los celos carcomiéndole el alma. En cuánto vio a Harry supo porque Lucius lo había elegido… era muy guapo, mucho más guapo que Draco y eso ya era mucho decir, pues el chico rubio se parecía mucho a su padre, y según su opinión, nadie era más guapo y sexy que Lucius Malfoy. Tenía ganas de gritar y romper cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino, pero lo único que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

-Anda, abre la boca, Harry –le insistía Hermione–. No has comido nada en estos dos días.

-No tengo hambre –le dijo el chico recostándose en la cama.

-¡Deja que le hable! –le dijo desesperada y dejó el plato de sopa en la mesita de noche–. No puede ignorarte de esta manera. Ni siquiera sabes por qué está enojado contigo.

-Me dijo que nunca tratara de comunicarme con él –negó con la cabeza.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta los interrumpió y Lily entró.

-Te llegó esto, Harry –le dijo su madre sonriente y dejó un elegante arreglo floral en la mesa de centro.

Harry se levantó de un salto y buscó con desesperación la tarjeta que sabía estaba entre las flores. La encontró y corrió al baño para leerla a solas.

-¿Ya probó algo? –preguntó Lily preocupada.

-No, pero seguro que después de leer la tarjeta va a comer –le dijo Hermione sonriendo, pero por dentro sentía una profunda ira que apenas la dejaba respirar.

-Me alegro –sonrió aliviada y salió del cuarto.

Hermione no esperó a que Harry saliera del baño y entró para averigüar que le decía Lucius en la tarjeta.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos frente a Harry.

-Me pide disculpas por no haberse comunicado conmigo y… quiere verme esta noche –dijo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-¿Vas a ir? –no pudo evitar formular la innecesaria pregunta.

-¡Claro! –consultó su reloj–. ¡Y ya no tengo mucho tiempo!

-¡Ah, no! Primero vas a comer algo –lo jaló para sacarlo del baño.

-¡Pero se me va a hacer tarde! –se quejó mientras era obligado a tomar asiento en una silla.

-¡Pues que te espere! –declaró en un tono que no admitía réplica y Harry no tuvo más remedio que tomar el plato que le ofrecía.

Harry dio la vuelta en la calle tan rápido como acostumbraba y frenó bruscamente. Bajó del auto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y entró al edificio con la mirada de Remus clavada en sus espaldas. Los ojos dorados brillaron de satisfacción y… odio.

El elevador subió hasta el penthouse y Harry se sorprendió al ver que el departamento estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Su ánimo se fue por los suelos y se recargó en la pared consultando su reloj.

'¡_Pero estoy a tiempo_!' –pensó desesperado–. '¿¡_Ya se habrá ido_?'

Busco el interruptor de luz y se sorprendió de que no funcionara. Lo subió y bajó varias veces y pensó en buscar una lámpara o velas para iluminar el lugar. Una suave música se escuchó y Harry caminó hacia la recámara con curiosidad. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y comprobó que de ahí provenía la música. Era muy romántica y su pulso se aceleró… ¡después de todo Lucius sí estaba!

-¿Lucius? –lo llamó con suavidad mientras entraba a la habitación.

La recámara estaba sumida en la penumbra y se sobresaltó cuando lo abrazaron por la espalda.

-¡Me asustaste! –le reclamó y trató de darse vuelta, pero no se lo permitieron.

Unos labios ardientes empezaron a besar su cuello y Harry no lucho más. Se abandonó a esos besos suspirando de placer.

-Hueles diferente, pero igual es riquísimo –comentó sin pensar.

Su amante no le contestó y siguió besándolo mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa con desesperante calma. Muy pronto, Harry estaba totalmente desnudo y su cuerpo era acariciado con inigualable pasión. Fue conducido a la cama y la sombra de su amante se dibujó por las luces que venían del exterior. Harry esperó pacientemente a que terminara de quitarse la ropa y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El hombre enterró su rostro en su cuello y lo escuchó aspirar con fuerza su aroma antes de que siguiera besándolo.

-Te extrañe Lucius –dijo Harry con la voz velada de deseo–. Te amo… te amo… te amo…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por unos posesivos labios y Harry enredó los dedos en el largo cabello rubio. Un breve segundo pudo ver esos ojos grises que adoraba antes de que desaparecieran en busca de sus muslos.

-¡Ahh! –exclamó Harry cuando su miembro fue tomado por una cavidad húmeda–. Basta Lucius… para ya –le suplicó jadeante–. Quiero que me tomes. Te deseo con desesperación dentro de mí –y se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle su trasero.

Esperaba que Lucius lo poseyera como últimamente lo había hecho… sin preparación y de un fuerte empujón, así que lo sorprendió sentir una lengua hurgando en su interior.

-Hmmm… eso… es… delicioso –jadeó y comenzó a mover la cadera pidiendo más placer.

Su amante no lo hizo esperar mucho. Lo sintió penetrar en él y se acopló a su frenético ritmo. Una experta mano envolvió su miembro como siempre lo hacía, y se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

-Lucius… Lucius… –jadeó Harry mientras su amante se retiraba de él con suavidad–. Te amo –y cerró los ojos para descansar.

El cansancio lo venció y no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido. Pero la puerta de la habitación azotándose con fuerza lo hizo incorporarse sobresaltado. Frente a él estaba Lucius, pero con la expresión más fiera que hubiera visto y se encogió instintivamente en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó asustado y por toda contestación recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo tiró de la cama.

-¡¡¡Eres un cualquiera! –le gritó fuera de sí el rubio–. ¡No sólo te revuelcas con otro, sino que además lo haces en mi propia cama! –se acercó a Harry y lo tomó del cabello haciéndole daño.

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! –le dijo confundido y trató de quitarse el siguiente golpe, pero no lo consiguió–. ¡Ya no me pegues! ¡Te lo suplico! No he hecho nada malo –sollozó y volvió a recibir otro golpe.

-¿¡Vas negar que acabas de tener sexo? –le dijo furioso–. ¡Estás desnudo y con semen en el trasero! ¿¡O vas a decirme que te masturbaste y lo pusiste ahí a propósito?

-Lucius… por Dios… no entiendo nada –se aferró a una de sus piernas muy confundido–. ¡Acabas de hacerme el amor!

-¡¡¡Yo no te he tocado en tres malditos días! –lo pateó para apartarlo de él.

-¡¡¡Eras tú! –gritó desesperado Harry y se encogió cuando una patada se alojó en sus costillas–. ¡¡¡Eran tus ojos! ¡¡¡Tu cabello! ¡Ayyy! –otra patada lo dejó sin aire.

-¡Te advertí que jamás te atrevieras a engañarme! –lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo mientras lo miraba con los ojos centelleantes de furia y celos–. Ruega porque te deje con vida, Harry Potter.

Harry sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba quebrado… hasta respirar le dolía. Con mucho esfuerzo se incorporó y prácticamente se arrastró hasta donde su ropa aún seguía tirada. Con manos temblorosas buscó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

-¿Hola? –respondió un voz somnolienta–. ¿Hola? –volvió a repetir cuando no recibió contestación–. A ver… veamos quién eres porque no es nada gracioso que me despiertes a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿eh?

Harry quería hablar pero ningún sonido salía de su lastimada garganta.

-¿¡Harry? –preguntó Neville sorprendido al comprobar el número en el identificador de llamadas–. ¿¡Eres tú, Harry?

-Sí –alcanzó a decir con voz gutural.

-¿¡Qué tienes? ¿¡Te pasó algo? –le preguntó alarmado.

-Ven… por… mí… por… favor –dijo a duras penas.

-¿¡Dónde estás?

Harry le dio la dirección tartamudeante y Neville le aseguró que llegaría ahí en menos de 10 minutos. Harry se vistió muy lentamente pues su cuerpo protestaba por cada movimiento que hacía. En realidad no le importaba el gran dolor que sentía, lo que realmente le hacía daño era su corazón confundido y sangrante. Sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío al recordar la tremenda paliza que le había propinado Lucius y sus palabras finales antes de escupirle en la cara.

-¡_No quiero volverte a ver, sucio traidor_! –le había dicho con la voz jadeante por el esfuerzo de golpearlo–. _Cuídate de no volver a cruzarte en mi camino, porque si lo haces… ¡te mataré!_

Se movió hasta el elevador y se metió en él apretando el botón de la planta baja. Justo cuando iba saliendo vio a Neville en la puerta del edificio mirando hacia adentro con desesperación.

-¡Por Dios, Harry! ¿¡Qué te pasó? –le preguntó Neville alarmado al verlo tan golpeado y lo abrazó tratando de no lastimarlo aún más de lo que estaba.

-Llévame a un hospital –le pidió Harry con la poca fuerza que le quedaba–. Pero no de Londres, todos conocen a mamá y no quiero que nadie se entere… sobre todo Hermione.

Neville lo subió a su propio automóvil con mucho cuidado y salió disparado con un ya casi inconciente Harry a su lado.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Harry? –le preguntó llorando mientras acariciaba su cabello con amor.

-No le vayas a decir nada a Hermione, por favor –le suplicó antes de desvanecerse.


	6. Capitulo VI

Ojos Grises

Pareja Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Yo también me emociono mucho cuando veo algún review y te agradezco todos los tuyos Nefichan : ) … te cuento que esta historia es una de mis favoritas y disfruté mucho haciéndola… espero que el siguiente capítulo también te guste… te mando un besotote.

**Ojos Grises**

**Capítulo VI.**

Draco estaba en el banco cambiando el segundo cheque que le había dado Remus y de pronto sintió que el dinero le quemaba las manos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver a Harry debajo de él, entregándose con verdadero amor… y un segundo después veía su rostro ensangrentado. Y cuando los tenía abiertos veía a su padre… tan elegante como siempre, pero con una gran tristeza en los ojos que le partía el corazón.

Él era un bueno para nada y siempre lo había sido, pero realmente amaba a su padre. Recordó como Lucius lo había apoyado cuando, lloroso y asustado, le había confesado que había atacado y lastimado seriamente a un chico muy humilde y sin pedir más explicaciones lo mandó al extranjero asegurándole que no permitiría que nada le pasara… y no le había fallado. Siempre le había cumplido hasta su más mínimo capricho y ahora él se lo pagaba de esta forma.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que le había hecho el amor a Harry y fue hasta ese día que Remus le entregó lo que le había prometido. Le dio largas diciéndole que tenía que asegurarse que todo había salido bien y cuando le entregó el cheque, murmuró:

-Siempre es bueno tener una serpiente en la familia, ¿no, Draco?

Draco miró la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que había obtenido por traicionar a su padre y se dio cuenta que era tal vil y despreciable como Remus Lupin. Guardó el dinero en su chaqueta de piel y salió del banco. El auto y los acompañantes de su padre lo aguardaban.

-Al Parlamento –ordenó y subió al coche.

El trayecto al edificio fue muy breve y Draco entró con pasos seguros, pero por dentro estaba temblando.

-¿Está mi padre? –le preguntó a la secretaria.

-Si, señor. Está solo en este momento –le contestó ella sonriendo con coquetería.

Draco no le correspondió la sonrisa y entró al despacho sin tocar.

-¡Ah, hijo! –exclamó Lucius cuando lo vio entrar–. ¿Terminaste con tus asuntos?

-Sí, padre –le contestó y aventó el dinero que llevaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó el rubio alzando una elegante ceja.

-Es parte del dinero que Remus Lupin me dio por hacerle el amor a… Harry –confesó temblando visiblemente.

Lucius abrió la boca sorprendido y el color huyó de su rostro dejándolo mortalmente pálido.

-No te entiendo –pudo por fin decir Lucius–. Explícate.

Draco se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio pues sentía que sus piernas no lo sostendrían.

-He estado jugando desde hace tiempo y debo mucho dinero –empezó a decir en voz baja y sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su padre–. No sé como Remus lo averiguó, pero me ofreció un trato… pagaría mis deudas si a cambio lo ayudaba a alejar a Harry de tu lado.

-Sigue –lo apuró cuando su hijo guardó silencio.

-Se enteró del lugar en que tenías tus citas con él y una noche seguimos a Harry hasta su casa –tragó saliva con dificultad–. Me pidió que te entretuviera durante dos días para darle tiempo de prepararlo todo. Le envió un arreglo floral a Harry de tu parte citándolo en el departamento. Un eléctrico cambió las conexiones y cuando Harry llegó encontró todo oscuro. Puse música romántica en la recámara y él entró pensando que tú estabas ahí. Lo abracé y comencé a besarlo tratando de que no pudiera distinguir mi rostro. Él no sospechó nada y… y… le hice el amor.

Una exclamación ahogada salió del pecho de Lucius y recordó la voz desesperada de Harry que le decía que '_él_' le había hecho el amor.

'¡_Eras tú! ¡Eran tus ojos! ¡Tu cabello!_'

Lucius cerró los ojos con fuerza… el dolor era demasiado. Había golpeado a Harry lleno de furia… su corazón atenazado por los más terribles celos. Había descargado sobre ese cuerpo frágil y suave toda la ira de saberse engañado queriendo borrar a golpes los besos que sabía habían sido depositados en esa piel que era sólo suya. Había deseado matarlo para que nadie más pudiera disfrutar de sus caricias, para que nadie más escuchara sus gemidos de placer al ser poseído, pero no pudo hacerlo… el gran amor que sentía por él logró detenerlo antes de que sus manos envolvieran ese frágil cuello y terminara con su vida. Salió presuroso del departamento jurando que lo olvidaría… que no merecía su amor porque era una sucia rata traicionera, pero no había podido olvidarlo… su vida estaba vacía sin Harry. Necesita tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos para sentirse completo y muchas veces tomó el teléfono para hablar con él, pero después lo azotaba sin dejar que se completara la conexión.

Abrió los ojos cuando Draco siguió con su confesión.

-No sé como consiguió Remus que fueras al departamento, pero apenas me dio tiempo de salir antes de que tú llegaras. Cuando te vimos salir Remus rió con satisfacción y dijo que estaba hecho. Me pidió las llaves, me hizo bajar del auto y se marchó. Yo ya no podía volver al departamento y decidí esperar a que Harry saliera. Como había llevado mi propio automóvil, me metí en él y esperé por horas. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana un auto se estacionó frente al edificio y un joven empezó a tocar la puerta con desesperación. Fue cuando lo ví –ahora fue él quién cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Harry tenía la cara llena de sangre y caminaba con mucha dificultad. Entonces comprendí porque Remus me había quitado las llaves de departamento. Sabía que habías golpeado a Harry y no quería que recibiera ninguna ayuda… esperando a que muriera. Me sentí aterrorizado por lo que había hecho y huí en cuanto el otro auto desapareció por la calle.

Lucius no podía creer todo lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo y quedó silencioso durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –le preguntó Lucius a Draco mirándolo fijamente–. Seguro que Remus no te pagó todo lo que te prometió y ahora quieres vengarte de él, ¿no?

-No, padre –Draco lo miró con el remordimiento brillando en sus ojos grises–. Lo estoy haciendo porque no puedo soportar verte triste. Pensé que Harry sólo era un juguete sexual para ti y que lo olvidarías como a los otros, pero me equivoqué. Estás enamorado de él y… el de ti –se levantó de la silla–. Sé que no merezco más que tu desprecio y te ahorraré el disgusto de mi presencia.

Draco salió del despacho sabiendo que su vida fácil había terminado, pero su conciencia estaba tranquila. Ahora su padre podía buscar a Harry y lograr su perdón.

Lucius no pudo ni quiso detener a su hijo. Le había causado un gran dolor saber que lo había traicionado por un puñado de libras. Habría dado su vida por él sin dudar y Draco se había vendido a Remus.

'¡_Pero me las vas a pagar Remus Lupin!_' –juró rabioso–. '¡_Te juro que me la vas a pagar! ¡Pusiste a mi hijo en mi contra, casi me conviertes en asesino y perdí a Harry por tu culpa! ¡Te vas a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido! ¡Lo juro_!' –se levantó del escritorio y se sirvió un trago… lo necesitaba con urgencia–. '_Pero primero debo arreglar las cosas con Harry_' –su mano tembló cuando marcaba su número telefónico–. '_Sé que no va a ser fácil hacer que me perdone, pero así me cueste lo que me resta de vida, lograré que vuelva a mi lado_'

Una grabación le informó que ese número celular había sido dado de baja y jurando por lo bajo, marcó a su casa.

-¿Hola? –contestó una voz femenina.

-Buenos días. Quisiera hablar con Harry Potter, por favor.

-No está –le informó la mujer.

-¿A que hora podré localizarlo?

-Hoy no.

-¿Entonces podré hablar con él mañana?

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Salió del país.

-¿¡Qué? –exclamó asombrado pero de inmediato se sobrepuso–. ¿Y cuando regresará?

-¡Huy! Pues no sé.

-¿Por qué?

-A mí no me dijeron nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó desesperado… sus nervios no soportarían más esas contestaciones.

-Bella.

-Okay Bella, comunícame entonces con la Srita. Hermione.

-No.

-¿¡Por qué no?

-Tampoco está.

-¿El Sr. Potter?

-Tampoco.

-¿La Dra. Potter?

-Menos.

-¿¡Quién diablos está entonces ahí?

-Pues yo –dijo con descaro la mujer.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-La mujer de Tom.

-¿Y quién es Tom?

-El jardinero.

Lucius tapó la bocina del teléfono y gritó desesperado para después seguir hablando con la mujer lo más tranquilamente posible.

-¿Entonces no sabes adónde se fue Harry?

-Pues ya le dije… fuera del país.

-¡Pero adónde!

-Pues no se acuerda que le dije que no me dijeron adonde se iban… ¡ah! pero eso sí, cada quién jaló por su lado.

-¿Cómo que cada quién jaló por su lado?

-Primero se fue el joven…

-Ajá…

-Luego la señora…

-¿Y luego?

-El señor…

-En diferentes días me supongo, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro! –le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y al último la Srita. Hermione?

-Hoy en la mañana –confirmó.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Oiga! ¡Oiga! ¿Quién es usted?

Lucius colgó el teléfono desesperado. Había perdido mucho tiempo en esa estúpida conversación y no había averigüado adonde se había ido Harry.

Hermione azotó el teléfono doblándose de risa mientras que Ron la miraba confundido.

-¿Y eso qué fue? ¿Por qué dijiste que eras Bella? ¿Con quién hablaste?

-Con el imbécil de Lucius Malfoy –le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de risa–. El muy cretino no había dado señales de vida desde hace casi tres semanas y está mal de la cabeza si pensaba que iba comunicarlo así de fácil con Harry. ¡Que sufra lo que está sufriendo mi hermano!

-Sí, claro –Ron rió de buena gana–. Harry está sufriendo mucho en Monte Carlo.

-No es feliz –la chica se puso seria de repente–. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo. Su voz se oye apagada y cuando quiere reír siempre hay un sollozo escondido en su garganta.

-Me estás espantando, preciosa –la abrazó y la besó con ternura–. Voy a creer que eres bruja.

-Y de las mejores –le correspondió el beso–. Si de casualidad contestas el teléfono, vas a decirle a ese imbécil que eres Tom, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Crees que vuelva a llamar?

-Me corto la cabeza si no llama todos los días.

Y tal como había previsto Hermione, Lucius llamaba todas las mañanas a la casa de los Potter para saber si Harry ya había vuelto de su viaje.

-¿Entonces Harry no se ha comunicado? –le preguntaba ese día a '_Tom_'

-No, señor. Ninguno ha hablado. ¡Ni siquiera para saber como está el gato!

-Santo Dios.

Lucius se masajeaba las sienes para tratar de borrar el dolor que ya era permanente en su cabeza. Las contestaciones de ese matrimonio lo sacaban de quicio, pero no tenía ninguna otra forma de averiguar algo sobre Harry. Debido a que ya había terminado la universidad sabía bien que el joven podía quedarse fuera del país por tiempo indefinido si así lo deseaba, pero sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo más sin saber de él.

-Llamaré mañana –se despidió Lucius.

-Hasta mañana, señor –le contestó Ron y colgó el teléfono–. Lo que estamos haciendo está mal –miró a Hermione que alzó una ceja retadoramente–. Harry debe saber que Lucius lo está buscando. Llevamos dándole la vuelta más de una semana.

-¡Pues que se aguante otra más! –dijo ella inflexiblemente–. Ya cuando Harry regrese se lo comunicaremos. Ahora sólo quiero que esté tranquilo. Ayer en la noche lo oí más animado.

-¿Crees que ya es novio de Neville?

-No. Mi hermano jamás lo aceptara –dijo con pena–. Y es una lástima pues sé que ese chico lo trataría como se merece.

-Es una buena persona –aceptó y se acercó a la chica para abrazarla de la cintura–. Entonces Sra. Weasley, ¿qué quiere hacer en su luna de miel?

-El amor, Dr. Weasley –le contestó ella pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-¡Me refería que a donde quieres ir! –rió fuerte.

-Adónde podamos hacer el amor todo el tiempo.

-Ninfómana –le dijo Ron mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarla.

-Pervertido –le contestó ella riendo.

-Impúdica.

-Degenerado.

-Cuánto amor, ¿eh? –dijo una divertida voz varonil a sus espaldas.

Los dos chicos voltearon sonrientes a ver al Dr. Black que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Hermione.

-¡Oh, muy bien! –se encogió de hombros–. Pero creo que no se enfermaría tan seguido si otro doctor viniera a verla –se acercó a ellos y bajó la voz–. Cuando ya estaba guardando mis cosas… me pellizcó una nalga.

-¿¡Eso hizo la Sra. Petunia? –preguntó Ron asombrado–. Pero si se ve tan seria y estirada.

-Pues una buena estirada tuvo que darse para poder alcanzarme.

-¡Ay, Dr. Black! –rió Hermione con ganas.

-Sirius, niña… Sirius –le puso una mano sobre el hombro–. Dile a tu tía Petunia que voy a salir de la ciudad y que volveré hasta el día de tu boda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré –le dio un beso en la mejilla y Sirius Black salió de la casa.

-Pásame ese suéter, Harry –le pidió Neville.

-Toma –Harry se lo aventó.

-Gracias –lo tomó con agilidad y lo metió dentro de la maleta–. Pues creo que ya es todo –miró la habitación en busca de objetos olvidados.

Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-No, falta algo –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Muchas gracias, Neville.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó riendo.

-Por ser tan lindo conmigo… por quererme tanto y… por salvarme la vida –volvió a besarlo.

-Vas a hacer que me ponga rojo –se dio la vuelta y también lo abrazó.

-Es en serio –trató de besarlo en los labios, pero Neville lo rechazó.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Harry –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Me conformo con seguir siendo tu amigo.

-Siempre seré tu amigo –le dijo llorando sobre su hombro.

-¡Oh! No vuelvas a llorar. Sabes que no lo soporto –le acarició el suave cabello negro.

-Ya no lloraré –se limpió las lágrimas tratando de sonreír–. Vámonos, que tu abuela va a despellejarnos vivos si llegamos tarde para tomar el vuelo.

El viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra pasó sin ningún incidente y Hermione los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

-¡Te ves muy bien, Harry! –la chica lo abrazó con ternura–. Las vacaciones te sentaron muy bien.

-Tú también estás preciosa –Harry la besó en la mejilla–. ¿Y dónde está Ron?

-Lo mandé a buscar un carrito para las maletas.

-Tan mandona como siempre, ¿eh? –la bromeó Neville.

-A él le gusta –ella se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces es masoquista –dijo Harry y recibió un leve golpe en la espalda.

-¿Quién es masoquista? –preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú, ¿pues quién más? –le contestó riendo y los dos muchachos se abrazaron con fuerza–. ¿Ya llegaron mis papás?

-Ajá –contestó Hermione mientras abandonaban el aeropuerto–. Llegaron anoche.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Neville mientras ayudaba a su abuela a entrar a un taxi.

-¡No vayas a faltar! –le gritó Harry y recibió un guiño como respuesta.

En la casa de los Potter todos corrían de un lado a otro haciendo los últimos preparativos para la boda de Hermione y Ron, así que nadie acudió a contestar el teléfono cuando éste empezó a sonar. Harry bajaba las escaleras bostezando y rascándose la cabeza cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Hola? –dijo cuando levantó el teléfono– ¿Hola? –volvió a repetir cuando nadie le contestó–. Chistositos –murmuró enfadado y colgó.

Lucius se quedó congelado cuando reconoció la voz de Harry al otro lado del teléfono y no pudo articular palabra. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió.

-¿H-a-r-r-y? –pudo decir al fin, pero el joven ya había colgado–. '¡_Regresó! ¡Harry ya está en Londres_!' –se levantó de un salto de la silla, tomó su abrigo al vuelo y casi salió corriendo de su despacho.

-¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Sr. Malfoy! –su secretaria lo alcanzó a mitad de pasillo.

-¡Ahora no, Lucy! –le dijo enfadado–. ¡Tengo prisa!

-Pero, señor… –lo miró angustiada–. Su hijo me pidió que le diera…

-¿Draco estuvo aquí? –la miró sorprendido–. ¿Por qué no me avisó?

-Usted estaba en sesión –le explicó–. Pero me pidió que le diera esto el día de hoy. Dijo que no debía faltar.

Lucius tomó el sobre que le extendía su secretaria y lo leyó con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la invitación a la boda de Hermione y Ron.

'_Invitación indispensable_', rezaba al final.

Sus ojos grises se suavizaron por el gesto de su hijo. Sabía que seguramente le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir la invitación para que él pudiera acercarse a Harry.

'_Gracias hijo_' –pensó conmovido y verificó la hora de la boda–. '_Es en tres horas_' –consultó su reloj–. '_Me da tiempo de ir a cambiarme_' –luego se dirigió a su secretaria–. No volveré el día de hoy.

-Hasta mañana, Sr. Malfoy –le dijo ella con educación.

'_Y si consigo que Harry me perdone… no creo que venga en por lo menos una semana_' –pensó contento.

En ese momento, la tristeza, el dolor y la soledad que lo habían acompañado desde ese fatal día en que había golpeado a Harry se desvanecieron para que la esperanza ocupara su lugar.


	7. Capitulo VII

Ojos Grises

Pareja Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Ojos Grises**

**Capítulo VII.**

La boda terminó y Lily se secó las lágrimas de emoción mientras que su esposo aplaudía junto con los demás invitados. Hermione lucía radiante en su traje de novia y Ron veía con ojos de enamorado a su flamante esposa. Harry estaba hasta el frente y junto a él estaba Neville. Unos ojos grises no se habían apartado de él y lo habían devorado durante toda la ceremonia. Lucius pensó que el joven estaba más guapo que nunca y no veía el momento para poder acercarse a él y hablarle.

La boda se realizó en el jardín de la casa de los Potter y muchas mesas se habían repartido por el pasto. Harry abrazó a Hermione y después a Ron y se hizo a un lado para permitir a los demás felicitar a la feliz pareja. Lucius decidió que el momento de enfrentarlo había llegado y se movió hacia él, pero entonces vio como un hombre alto, de cabello negro y muy atractivo, abrazaba a Harry y se lo llevaba a un lado del improvisado altar.

-Creo que ya se consiguió un nuevo amante –dijo una dulce voz a su lado.

Lucius se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de Remus y volteó a verlo con verdadero odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó aguantándose las ganas de estrangularlo en ese mismo momento.

-Tengo invitación, aunque no robada como la tuya por si te interesa saber –le contestó con una sonrisa angelical y miró hacia donde Harry hablaba con Sirius Black–. Es muy diferente a ti, pero también es guapo –dijo refiriéndose a Sirius.

-Tus palabras venenosas ya no me afectan, Remus –le dijo con voz de hielo.

-Entonces cree lo que ven tus ojos, mi querido Lucius –siguió diciendo sin dejar su tono dulzón.

Lucius se giró y vio como Sirius enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de Harry mientras el muchacho cerraba los ojos aparentemente disfrutando la caricia. No soportó más y caminó hacia ellos con decisión. Remus tomó una copa que le ofrecía un mesero y esperó con ansiedad la explosión de Lucius.

-¿A qué hora le dirás a tus padres que te marchas? –le preguntaba Sirius a Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Cuando acabe la fiesta –cerró los ojos para que su padrino no pudiera ver su dolor.

-Siempre contarás conmigo –lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

-Harry –lo llamó una voz conocida y el joven abrió los ojos sobresaltado–. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¡Lucius! –exclamó con voz ahogada y miró hacia todos lados como si quisiera salir corriendo.

-¿Nos conocemos? –le preguntó Sirius a Lucius con educación, pero sin dejar de notar el temblor incontrolable de Harry que se había aferrado a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-No, no lo creo –Lucius lo miró con puñales en los ojos.

-Sirius Black –le extendió la mano–. ¿Y usted es…?

-Lucius Malfoy –le dio la mano de mala gana.

-¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo –le sonrió alegre–. Es uno de nuestros legisladores.

-Así es –y un cuchillo se le clavó en el pecho cuando vio el terror en esos amados ojos verdes–. ¿Podría hablar con Harry a solas?

-Harry estaba a punto de traerme una bebida –miró al chico significativamente antes de volver su atención al rubio–. ¿Por qué no platicamos usted y yo mientras esperamos a que mi ahijado regrese?

-¿Su… ahijado? –preguntó Lucius impactado.

-Sí –lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo de Harry que desapareció de su vista en un segundo–. Sus padres me hicieron el honor de que fuera su padrino, pero desgraciadamente no pude hacer mi papel correctamente –dijo con verdadera pena.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó interesado.

Después de que sus celos se aplacaron al saber que ese atractivo hombre era familiar de Harry y que no estaba interesado en él sentimentalmente pudo comprobar que era bastante simpático. Le agradaban esos honestos ojos azules.

-Después de que Harry nació tuve que irme a América y no pude regresar cuando fue secuestrado. De hecho regresé a Inglaterra hace poco tiempo –siguió explicando Sirius.

-¿¡Secuestraron a Harry? –preguntó Lucius incrédulo.

Por más que interrogaba a Harry sobre su pasado, él se negaba a contestarle nada y lo único que pudo averiguar fue que Hermione había sido adoptada por sus padres y por eso llevaba un apellido diferente, pero nada más.

-Sí, cuando era un bebé –le dijo Sirius tomando dos copas que le ofrecía un mesero y le dio una a Lucius–. Durante años Lily y James lo buscaron con desesperación, pero no lograron dar con él. Todos creímos que estaba muerto, pero un día apareció –le dijo sonriendo–. Llegó muy malherido al hospital donde trabajaba Lily y ella lo reconoció.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sumamente interesado.

-Aparte de que es el vivo retrato de James –señaló a su amigo que brindaba en ese momento con Ron–. Por la cicatriz de su frente. Se habrá dado cuenta de que es muy particular.

-Hermosa –musitó Lucius con ensoñación y arrancó una sonrisa a Sirius.

-Se la hizo Tom –ahora señaló hacia un hombre mayor que estaba alejado de todos–. No a propósito, por supuesto –añadió con rapidez–. Un día Harry gateaba por el jardín y Tom pasó con algunas varas que acababa de cortar de los árboles y lo hirió. Lily decidió esperar a que fuera mayor para operarlo, pero ya no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Y donde estuvo Harry todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido? –volvió su atención a Sirius.

-En un orfanato en Abeerdeen –el rubio lo vio con incredulidad–. Nadie sabe cómo diablos llegó hasta allá –le dijo contestando su muda pregunta–. Ahí conoció a nuestra bella novia –fue el turno de Hermione de ser señalada–. Son muy unidos y se quieren mucho.

-Sí, lo sé –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Todavía recordaba a la perfección como la chica se había convertido en una verdadera leona cuando Goyle lastimó a Harry.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –dijo Sirius de pronto con incredulidad–. ¿¡Qué diablos hace él aquí? ¡Hacía años que no lo veía!

-¿Quién? –Lucius miró hacia donde lo hacía su acompañante.

-Remus McGregor.

-No –negó con voz de hielo–. Se apellida Lupin.

-¡Es Remus McGregor! –insistió Sirius con firmeza.

Caminó hacia el hombre que no les despegaba la vista de encima y Lucius lo siguió desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, McGregor? –le preguntó Sirius al hombre con dureza–. ¡Oh! Veo que ya mejoró tu situación económica, ¿eh? –miró su traje de diseñador con una ceja levantada.

-Está equivocado –dijo el aludido con desprecio, pero Lucius se dio cuenta de que se había puesto mortalmente pálido–. Mi apellido es Lupin.

-No, claro que no estoy equivocado. Tus ojos son inconfundibles, McGregor –acercó su rostro al del hombre que dio un paso atrás–. Jamás he visto unos ojos como los tuyos, aunque veo que te operaste la nariz y la barbilla –lo tomó de la mandíbula con fuerza y el otro no pudo zafarse por más esfuerzos que hacía–. Una excelente cirugía plástica por cierto… no se te notan las cicatrices.

-¡Suélteme! –su voz denotaba francamente terror–. ¡Le digo que me está confundiendo!

-¿Quién es McGregor? –preguntó Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados dándole a entender a Remus que toda esa información no iba a caer en saco roto.

-¡Oh! Aquí nuestro amigo era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio... una persona muy violenta y sin escrúpulos. Trabajaba ocasionalmente en los muelles y todo lo gastaba en alcohol. Estuvo en la cárcel acusado de robo con violencia –Sirius soltó a Remus que ya temblaba visiblemente–. Pero parece que consiguió suficiente dinero para comprarse una nueva identidad. ¿Lupin? ¡Já! ¡Cómo no! –volvió su atención a Remus–. ¿Te está persiguiendo la policía, McGregor? ¿Por eso te cambiaste de apellido y te hiciste cirugía plástica?

-No lo dudo –siseó Lucius pensando que si lo que decía Sirius era cierto, podría vengarse de Remus refundiéndolo en la cárcel por mucho tiempo.

-Hiciste un buen negocio sucio por ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Te ayudaron tus parientes de Escocia? –siguió diciendo Sirius, pero no bien había pronunciado esas palabras cuando una idea se le vino a la mente y tomando bruscamente del saco a Remus lo acercó a él–. Esa noche que te atendí cuando casi mueres de una congestión alcohólica murmuraste sin parar que ibas a vengarte del hombre guapo que te había despreciado. Que la bruja roja que tenía a su lado le había sorbido el cerebro y por eso no se daba cuenta de la clase de prostituta que era –lo miró con fiereza–. ¿¡Te referías a James Potter, verdad? ¡Tú te llevaste a Harry a Escocia! –le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó al suelo.

-Yo... yo… no tuve nada que ver –murmuró Remus aterrorizado mientras se levantaba tambaleante.

-Lo llevaré con Albus Dumbledore –dijo Lucius mirando todavía con más odio a Remus–. Es un miembro importante de la Cámara de los Lores… él sabrá llegar a la verdad.

Remus salió corriendo despavorido, pero no había llegado muy lejos cuando dos hombres, obedeciendo las señas que Sirius les hacía, le cerraron el paso y lo sometieron con facilidad. Sirius les indicó a los guardias de seguridad que se lo llevaran y Lucius los siguió. Todos los invitados miraron asombrados la captura de Remus pues él armó un verdadero escándalo al tratar de liberarse.

-¿¡Qué sucede? –preguntó Lily confundida.

-No sé –le contestó James y vio como Sirius se iba con sus guardias–. Voy a investigar –le dijo a su esposa y echó a correr tras su amigo.

James los alcanzó cuando ya subían a un auto a un lloroso y tembloroso Remus.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a Sirius.

-Después te explico –le contestó él sonriente–. Pero creéme, son buenas noticias.

-¿Buenas noticias? –preguntó James sin entender nada.

-No tardaré –le guiñó un ojo antes de que dos autos arrancaran y se fueran.

A Hermione le extrañó no ver a Harry en la fiesta y entró en la casa para buscarlo. Lo encontró en su habitación… ya estaba vestido con jeans y una sudadera.

-¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó la chica triste mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sí –le contestó Harry sin mirarla.

-Al menos espera a que termine la fiesta –le pidió llorosa.

-No puedo –cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Lucius está aquí.

-Entonces habla con él y arregla las cosas –se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla–. Lo amas.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Pelea por lo que deseas aunque sea sólo una vez en tu vida! –lo miró medio enojada, medio sonriente–. Aunque tú no me has dicho nada, y estoy muy enojada contigo por eso, sé que ese hombre te hizo daño.

-Neville –murmuró Harry decepcionado.

-No, Neville no me dijo nada –su sonrisa se ensanchó–. No he pasado toda mi vida junto a ti para no saber cuando te escondes. No querías que te viera y por eso te fuiste a Monte Carlo con él –se alejó un poco–. No sabes el trabajo que me cuesta decirte eso. Lucius no me agrada, nunca me agradará, pero es el único que puede hacerte feliz y… y eso es lo que quiero… que seas feliz.

Harry quedó silencioso por largos minutos, pero cuando miró a Hermione un nuevo brillo jugueteaba en sus ojos verdes.

-Tienes razón, debo luchar.

-¡Ese es mi Harry Smith! –lo bromeó Hermione y él la abrazó con fuerza.

Ya caía la noche cuando Lucius y Sirius pudieron abandonar la Cámara de los Lores. Habían dejado ahí a Remus en calidad de detenido. Los dos habían declarado lo que sabían sobre él y Albus Dumbledore, un lord bastante anciano pero de gran personalidad, les aseguró que iba a descubrir toda la verdad. Lucius estaba desesperado por llegar a la casa de los Potter para ver a Harry antes de que se marchara quién sabe adonde, según le había dicho Sirius.

-¿¡Todavía estará en la fiesta? ¿¡No se habrá ido ya? –le preguntó Lucius por milésima vez a Sirius.

-No, no lo creo. Tranquilízate –lo animó Sirius.

Cuando ya estaban a unos metros de la entrada de la casa, un coche deportivo descapotable salió disparado por el sendero y se alejó de ellos a gran velocidad.

-¡Es Harry! –gritó Lucius y se dirigió al chofer–. ¡Síguelo y no lo pierdas de vista! –luego miró a Sirius– Será mejor que te sujetes. Harry cree que es un piloto de carreras profesional.

-James dice que maneja muy bien –lo defendió Sirius de inmediato.

-No pensarás lo mismo cuando seas su copiloto –lo miró risueño.

Sirius comprobó que Harry volaba en su auto y pensó que debía hablar seriamente con James para convencerlo y cambiarle el auto a su ahijado por uno de cuatro cilindros. Al chofer de Lucius le era muy difícil seguirlo y cuando salieron de la ciudad lo perdieron de vista.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo frustrado Lucius–. ¿¡Cómo podré encontrarlo ahora?

-¡Frena! ¡Frena! –le gritó Sirius al chofer–. ¡Acabo de ver el coche de Harry!

-¿¡En donde? –preguntó Lucius emocionado.

-Estaba estacionado atrás… en ese restaurante.

Dieron la vuelta y Lucius se sorprendió al reconocer el lugar. Era el mismo restaurante al que había llevado a Harry en su primera cita. Lucius no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y salió corriendo del auto. Entró como un huracán al lugar y miró hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero el joven no estaba ahí. El rugido del motor del coche de Harry se escuchó y salió corriendo gritándole, pero el auto ya estaba tomando la carretera de vuelta a Londres.

-¡Vámonos! –ordenó Lucius en cuanto se subió a su coche–. ¿¡Y Sirius? –preguntó sorprendido al ver que estaba solo.

-El Sr. Potter salió por detrás del restaurante y subió a su auto –le explicó el guardia que estaba sentado junto al chofer–. El Sr. Sirius bajó y habló con él. Cuando el Sr. Potter encendió el auto, el Sr. Sirius saltó dentro y se fueron.

'¡_Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno, Sirius_!' –pensó Lucius con malicia–. Trata de alcanzarlos –ordenó enseguida.

-¡Por Dios, Harry! –decía Sirius aferrándose al asiento–. ¡Baja la velocidad!

-¿No te gusta? –lo miró sonriente.

-¡No despegues la vista del camino, muchacho del demonio! –lo regañó y su estómago se encogió cuando tomaron una cerrada curva a una velocidad suicida–. ¡Quiero llegar a mi próximo cumpleaños! –gimió cuando llegaron a otra curva.

-Llegarás, no te preocupes –rió alegre–. ¿Tú crees que Lucius todavía nos sigue?

-¿¡Seguirte? –lo miró malhumorado–. ¿¡Cómo diablos quieres que te siga si ni siquiera te dejas ver?

-De acuerdo –dijo en tono de niño regañado y bajó considerablemente la velocidad–. ¿Adónde sugieres que vaya ahora?

-¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó Sirius ya más tranquilo.

-Volver con él –dijo simplemente–. Pero no como antes. No quiero volver a esconderme.

-Entonces ve a un lugar público –le guiñó un ojo con malicia–. Oblígalo a aceptarte a la vista de todos.

-Hecho –aceptó Harry y volvió a apretar el acelerador cuando distinguió el auto de Lucius por el retrovisor.

Lucius supo que Harry se había dejado alcanzar y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios.

'_Ese niño… está jugando conmigo al gato y al ratón, pero no importa_' –se relajó en su asiento.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina vieron el auto de Harry estacionado frente a un centro comercial. Lucius se apeó y cruzó las enormes puertas de cristal buscándolo con la mirada. Alcanzó a distinguir su cabellera negra entrando a una fuente de sodas y caminó con calma hacia allá sorteando a la gente que hacía sus compras. Sabía que Harry no se escondería más.

-La mía de limón –escuchó decir a Harry.

-Yo la quiero de fresa –pidió Sirius.

-También quiero una de limón –terció Lucius poniéndose a su lado con naturalidad.

Aún cuando Harry esperaba a Lucius, no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar su voz y se acercó a Sirius buscando protección.

-Ahí hay lugar –dijo Sirius cuando les entregaron las sodas.

Se sentaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Lucius miró significativamente a Sirius.

-Enseguida regreso –dijo Sirius levantándose e hizo caso omiso de la mirada de terror que le lanzó su ahijado.

-Harry… –dijo Lucius y trató de tocar la mano del chico, pero él la escondió con rapidez–. Yo… no sé como empezar… sólo…

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Lucius? –le preguntó Harry interrumpiéndolo–. Dijiste que no querías volver a verme. Que si me cruzaba de nuevo en tu camino… me… matarías –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Y… y… no me he cruzado en tu camino.

-No sabes cuánto me he arrepentido de lo que te dije y… de lo que te hice –su voz se ahogó en su garganta–. No sabes cuánto me odio por haberte hecho daño. Sé que jamás me lo perdonaré, pero en verdad espero tú sí me perdones. No tengo excusa por haberme comportado como lo hice, sólo puedo decirte que me estaba muriendo de celos desde antes de encontrarte en el departamento –Harry lo miró asombrado, pero no dijo nada–. El día de la entrega de diplomas en la universidad, te ví abrazando y besando a… tu amigo –lo miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir–. No te dije que iba a estar ahí porque quería darte la sorpresa, pero me sentí tan enfermo de celos al verte con él que quise castigarte y por eso no acudí a nuestra cita esa noche –apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa–. Los siguientes dos días me fue imposible comunicarme contigo y yo… estaba desesperado por tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor… por eso… por eso… cuando entré al departamento y te ví desnudo en la cama, con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios, tu hermosa piel brillante por el sudor, me volví loco. No pude soportar ver que alguien más había gozado tu cuerpo… que otros oídos habían recogido tus gritos ahogados de placer…

-¿Quién era? ¿Quién estuvo conmigo esa noche? –preguntó Harry consternado.

Hasta ese momento creía firmemente que Lucius había estado con él y que por alguna loca razón lo negaba, que tal vez estaba jugando un juego cruel con él. Lucius abrió la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Dímelo, Lucius –insistió.

-Mi hijo… Draco –dijo en voz baja y Harry lo miró sorprendido–. Se parece mucho a mí y se dejó convencer por un maldito para hacerme enloquecer de celos y hacerte daño.

-¡No puede ser! –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¡Es tu hijo! ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

-Tenía problemas económicos, pero en lugar de acudir conmigo se vendió a ese cerdo –confesó con tristeza.

-Puedo perdonarte a ti porque fuiste engañado como yo, pero jamás lo perdonaré a él –su mirada verde se endureció–. ¡Jamás!

-Harry, vuelve a mi lado. Te juro por todo lo sagrado que **nunca**… nunca volveré a tocarte más que para amarte y venerarte –lo miró suplicante–. No puedo vivir sin ti… simplemente no puedo. Me enamoré de ti desde el mismo instante en que contemplé por primera vez tus preciosos ojos verdes, pero no me di cuenta –aceptó con aire derrotado–. El día que te entregaste a mí te dije que no soportaría que fueras de alguien más porque ya te amaba con locura, pero traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que lo te lo había dicho porque era un hombre posesivo pero no era verdad. Te amo, Harry… te amo –confesó con el corazón en la mano.

-Lucius, si vuelvo contigo todo será diferente –dijo con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido por esa confesión tanto tiempo esperada, pero también de temor porque el momento de definir su relación había llegado… era todo o nada.

-Lo sé –lo miró con tristeza–. Sé que ya no puedes quererme como antes, pero…

-No Lucius, no me refiero a eso –le sonrió a medias–. Te amo, siempre te he amado y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero lo que no aceptaré es volver a esconder nuestro amor. Ya no seré más el amante al que se le ve una vez por semana y se le mantiene oculto para guardar las apariencias –le sostuvo la mirada–. Si quieres que esté a tu lado, será a la vista de todos y… tendrás que divorciarte.

Lucius se quedó con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir. Harry vio con inmensa tristeza como negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla.

-Adiós, Lucius. No vuelvas a buscarme –y se fue llorando abiertamente.

Harry vio a Sirius esperándolo en las puertas de cristal y corrió hacia él cegado por las lágrimas.

En cuanto Harry salió del local, Lucius supo que no podía dejarlo ir. ¡No! No, no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Él era lo único que le importaba en esta vida. ¡Al diablo con las apariencias! Lo amaba con todo su ser y lo que más deseaba era volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y devorarlo a besos. En sus prisas por alcanzarlo volcó la mesa con las sodas sin tocar y salió tras él. Lo vio correr hacia Sirius que le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y decepción entremezclados.

-¡¡¡HARRY POTTER! ¡¡¡TE AMO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La voz de Lucius hizo detenerse a Harry y volteó a verlo sorprendido. El rubio estaba lejos, pero alcanzó a distinguir que una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su atractivo rostro.

-¡¡¡TE AMO, HARRY POTTER! –repitió Lucius a todo pulmón–. ¡HEY! ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! –gritó a la gente que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE QUE LUCIUS MALFOY ESTA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE HARRY POTTER!

Harry regresó corriendo con Lucius y se aventó a sus brazos.

-¡¡¡Cállate! –le dijo Harry totalmente rojo pero muy, muy feliz–. ¡Todo el mundo nos está mirando!

-¿No era eso lo que querías, mi amor? –le dijo Lucius mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos apasionados–. ¿Qué todo el mundo supiera que estoy loco por ti?

-¿Y también me harás el amor aquí? –le preguntó con picardía.

-No seré yo quién aliente tu exhibicionismo, cariño –lo besó en la boca–. Para eso está nuestra casa.

-¿El departamento? –una sombra de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos verdes.

-No… NUESTRA CASA –dijo enfatizando las palabras–. En la que viviremos cuando me haya divorciado.

-¡¡¡Lucius! –ahora fue Harry quién atacó sus labios con fiereza.

-No quisiera interrumpir, pero ya la seguridad se acerca por armar tal escándalo –les dijo Sirius riendo–. Así que… ¡a correr!

Los tres salieron corriendo y riendo del centro comercial mientras dos policías uniformados les gritaban que se detuvieran.

**Este es el fin de la historia, pero decidí hacer un epílogo para redondear la historia y también para dar pie a mi siguiente historia que se llama Ojos Grises (Dragón) donde nuestro protagonista será Draco Malfoy ; ) …. Gracias por leer la historia y espero que sigan aquí conmigo en la siguiente historia… un beso a todos!**


	8. Epilogo

Ojos Grises

Parejas Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola Patty! Me alegra mucho ver un mensajito tuyo. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y debo hacerte una aclaración  : la siguiente parte es sobre Draco, pero no tiene como pareja a Harry si no a otro personaje. Viven en el mismo mundo que ya construí para Ojos Grises. Espero que aún tengas ganas de leer la siguiente parte, jejeje… te mando un gran beso… bye

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

**OJOS GRISES**

**EPILOGO**

El rubio se paseaba impaciente por la sala consultando a cada momento su fino reloj mientras esperaba que Harry terminara de arreglarse.

-¡Harry¡Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde! –le gritó por décima vez esta vez sin ocultar su irritación–. ¡Acaso es tan difícil ponerse un traje?

-¡Ya voy! –le contestó el joven desde la recámara para luego salir corriendo y pararse frente a él–. ¡Pero qué desesperado eres¿Cómo me veo?

Los ojos grises lo recorrieron desde el rebelde cabello hasta los lustrosos zapatos negros. Su mirada se había detenido un momento en esos labios que quería besar más que nada en el mundo pero se contuvo y sólo sonrió.

-Bien –le contestó mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello negro tratando de arreglárselo aún cuando sabía que era misión imposible–. ¿De verdad no puedes hacer nada con ese nido de arañas? –le dijo en broma–. Tal vez un buen corte ayudaría.

-Nada funciona –le contestó Harry riendo–. ¿En serio me veo bien? –volvió a preguntar nervioso.

-Sí, niño vanidoso –y no pudiendo resistirse, deslizó suavemente un dedo por su tersa mejilla–. '_Te ves más que bien, Harry… adorable sería más adecuado_' –pensó embelesado y se alejó renuente–. Esta vez yo manejaré –declaró al tiempo que le arrebataba juguetonamente las llaves del auto.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –le dijo riendo el moreno y enseguida estaban forcejando como niños.

-¡Ay¡Me las pagarás, Harry! –se quejó el rubio cuando recibió un pequeño mordisco en la mano que lo obligó a soltar las llaves.

-Ya Draco… ni aguantas nada –se burló Harry y salió de la casa con el rubio tras de él.

-Me duele mucho mi mano –se seguía quejando Draco mientras recorrían a toda velocidad la estrecha carretera que conducía a Londres–. Seguramente tienes veneno en los dientes… o tal vez rabia.

-Eres un exagerado –rió de buena gana–. Para la otra, te voy a arrancar un pedazo.

-Si lo hicieras, mi papá tendría que comprarte una dentadura postiza porque no te dejaría un solo diente en su lugar –lo bromeó tratando de que no se notara su tensión.

Había viajado ya tantas veces con Harry que debería estar acostumbrado a su manera de conducir, pero siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso.

-A ver, empieza a soltar la sopa –le dijo Harry mirándolo cuando se vio obligado a bajar la velocidad–. ¿Por qué es tan importante que asista a esta fiesta? Lucius me dijo que iba a ser tremendamente aburrida y que por eso no era necesario que fuera.

Draco no le contestó de inmediato. Sacó un fino cigarrillo y lo prendió. Su amistad con Harry todavía no era estable y no quería perder su confianza por parecer entrometido. Hacía no mucho había logrado que lo perdonara por lo que le hizo cuando eran adolescentes y por lo sucedido después. Sus ruegos y la insistencia de Lucius lograron que Harry le diera una oportunidad para demostrar que su arrepentimiento era genuino.

Lucius había buscado a su hijo para reconciliarse con él tratando de que Harry no se diera cuenta, pero el moreno se enteró casi de inmediato y lo enterneció una vez más con su gran corazón cuando le dijo que comprendía que necesitaba a Draco a su lado y que haría todo lo posible para no saltarle al cuello en cuanto lo viera… y lo había cumplido. Al principio, los dos jóvenes sólo se dirigían frases corteses y tensas, pero la perseverancia de Draco cobró frutos y ahora Harry lo trataba como a un amigo. Aún cuando el rubio se derretía cada vez que lo veía, lograba ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos y ya se había resignado a no volver a tenerlo como aquella noche inolvidable para él. Sabía que su padre y Harry se amaban de verdad y juró que jamás volvería a interferir en su relación, pero en esta ocasión iba a romper su juramento.

-¡Ya dime, Draco! –lo apuró Harry–. Me estás poniendo nervioso otra vez.

-Está bien –dijo en tono resignado el rubio–. Pero prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo si todo resulta una falsa alarma.

Por toda contestación, Harry sólo alzó una ceja.

-Ya sabes que hubo elecciones hace poco –empezó a explicar Draco–. Y hay nuevos integrantes en la Cámara Común…

-¿Podrías ir al grano? –le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-De acuerdo –aspiró profundo–. Hay un tipo… –vio de reojo como el color huía del rostro de Harry–. …se llama Blaise Zabini, es el asistente personal de uno de los nuevos miembros de la Cámara y…

-¿Lucius está saliendo con él? –preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz.

-¡No! –negó con fuerza–. Pero es muy guapo y anda detrás de mi papá. Hasta el momento se ha topado con la pared, pero puedo asegurarte que puede convertirse en un verdadero fastidio si no haces algo.

Harry se derrumbó en el asiento respirando nuevamente con libertad. Su corazón se había saltado un latido de sólo pensar que Lucius podría abandonarlo.

-Me pareció que era tiempo de que marcaras tu propiedad –le dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo–. Casi no te apareces en el Parlamento y le estás dejando el campo libre a muchos como ése.

-¡No es mi culpa! –se defendió Harry de inmediato–. Mi trabajo apenas me deja tiempo para…

-No te estoy echando bronca –lo interrumpió–. Sólo te estoy diciendo como están las cosas. Ese tipo es un cualquiera y sabe aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentan… y esta noche es una de ellas. Mi papá está muy contento porque la enmienda que propuso se aprobó y en ese estado de ánimo, no estará muy dispuesto a romperle la cara a Zabini si se atreve a pegársele como sanguijuela.

-¡El que va a romperle la cara soy yo si se atreve a tocarlo! –explotó Harry celoso.

-¡Así me gusta!

Draco le palmeó el hombro contento y guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio alto donde se daba la fiesta. Un servicial botones los llevó hasta el elevador y una vez dentro, Draco abrazó brevemente a Harry tratando de infundirle tranquilidad… la tensión del moreno era evidente. Al llegar al penthouse, una atractiva muchacha los recibió con una sonrisa y los guió por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a la reunión. El lugar era amplio, pero debido a la gran cantidad de gente, la mayoría hombres, se veía bastante reducido. La misma chica les ofreció una bebida que ambos declinaron y desapareció para atender a otros invitados.

-¿Quién es? –le preguntó Harry a Draco con voz gruesa.

-No lo veo –le contestó Draco mientras recorría el salón con la mirada–. Pero mira… ahí está mi papá… ¡Ah! Te lo dije… ese resbaloso no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

Harry localizó a Lucius cerca de los enormes ventanales. Su alta figura y sus anchos hombros eran inconfundibles, así como su larga cabellera rubia… estaba platicando animadamente con un hombre muy atractivo. Harry calculó que era más o menos de su misma edad, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y supo que sus elegantes movimientos habían sido ensayados muchas veces frente al espejo. Su estómago se encogió de celos al verlo inclinarse hacia adelante y murmurarle algo al oído a Lucius que rió divertido.

-Tranquilo, Harry –murmuró Draco mientras caminaba detrás de él–. No te conviene hacer un escándalo. Sé más inteligente.

Harry estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, quería romperle la cara al impertinente en cuanto lo tuviera al alcance, pero las palabras de Draco lo hicieron comprender que debía comportarse de otra manera si no quería disgustar a Lucius. Aminoró el paso tratando de serenarse y ya llevaba una enorme sonrisa cuando llegó al lado de su pareja.

-¡Hola, mi amor! –Harry saludó muy alegre a Lucius que volteó a verlo primero con asombro pero después cambió su expresión a completo embeleso.

-¡Harry! –Lucius lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llegué temprano y convencí a Draco para que me acompañara a darte la sorpresa –ahora fue él quién lo besó, pero de manera apasionada–. Te extrañaba demasiado –le dijo en voz baja cuando terminó el beso.

-Y yo a ti, cariño –le contestó el rubio apretando más el abrazo–. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Y yo más –miró a Blaise sin perder la sonrisa aún cuando las ganas de romperle la cara volvieron con fuerza cuando el otro lo vio con altanería–. ¿No me presentas?

Lucius no lo soltó mientras presentaba a su acompañante.

-Blaise, te presento a mi pareja, Harry Potter –los dos jóvenes inclinaron la cabeza mientras se asesinaban con la mirada–. Ya conoces a Draco.

-Mucho gusto, Harry –dijo Blaise sin ocultar su resentimiento por la interrupción–. Hola Draco.

-Hola Zabini –le contestó Draco feliz al verlo tan enojado–. Espero que no hayamos llegado muy tarde.

-Esto apenas empieza –dijo Lucius con fastidio–. Pero ya estaba a punto de irme.

-¿Ya te vas a ir? –preguntó Blaise haciendo un puchero que trataba ser encantador, pero sólo resultó una grotesca mueca debido a la ira que sentía–. ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

Esa noche había estado más cerca que nunca del rubio y había estado seguro que unos toques más en la parte correcta e iba lograr que el escurridizo rubio cayera en sus redes, pero la llegada de Harry y Draco, lo había estropeado todo. Miró fijamente al moreno y recordó haber escuchado que la actual pareja de Lucius era muy atractivo pero nunca pensó que tanto. Esos ojos verdes eran en verdad impresionantes y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba su frente no hacía que su rostro perdiera belleza.

-Creo que sí –le contestó Lucius con indiferencia–. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – miró a Harry con inmenso amor–. ¿Te molestaría si nos marchamos, cielo?

-Por supuesto que no –le contestó Harry sonriente y miró triunfante a Blaise que apretó los labios furioso.

-Voy a despedirme de algunas personas, no tardo –dijo Lucius y besó de nuevo a Harry antes de dejar solos a los tres jóvenes.

-Así que tú eres la nueva pareja de Lucius –dijo Blaise a Harry recorriéndolo con la mirada majaderamente.

-No… no soy la nueva pareja de Lucius… **soy su única pareja** –le dijo Harry acentuando las últimas palabras y se adelantó con cuchillos en los ojos pero sin levantar la voz–. Y te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de él si sabes lo que te conviene.

-¿Y qué tal si no quiero? –desafió Blaise de inmediato, pero sin mucho convencimiento.

-Tengo métodos para obligarte a hacerlo –declaró al tiempo que sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente–. Ésta es la única advertencia que vas a tener.

-Tus amenazas no me afectan –trató de que su voz no temblara, pero fue un rotundo fracaso… su temor era evidente.

-¿Y una nariz rota sí te afectaría? –apretó los puños amenazadoramente.

-No te atreverías –miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda pero nadie les prestaba atención–. A Lucius no le gustan los escándalos y…

-Pero a mí sí… y más cuando puedo romperles la cara a imbéciles como tú.

-Buenas noches –dijo Blaise con brusquedad y huyó deprisa.

Él era un buscador de placeres y fortunas fáciles, pero no era estúpido y sabía retirarse cuando las cosas se complicaban. No tenía la menor intención de meterse en graves problemas por culpa de un hombre que no estaba interesado en él. Había conquistado a muchos y a muchas con su encanto y exquisitos modales, pero comprendía que no tenía la menor oportunidad con Lucius mientras Harry estuviera a su lado.

Draco y Harry lo miraron alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cruzaron una mirada de triunfo.

-¡Lo pusiste en su lugar magistralmente, Harry! –lo alabó Draco con sinceridad–. Como todos los de su clase, en el fondo no es más que un cobarde.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme –le dijo con sinceridad el moreno–. Y tienes razón… tengo que cuidar lo que es mío –miró hacia donde Lucius estrechaba la mano de un anciano.

Draco sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al ver la mirada posesiva pero llena de amor hacia su padre y pensó que sería muy bello si Harry lo mirara así algún día. Suspiró imperceptiblemente cuando supo que su sueño era una quimera solamente… el chico moreno no tenía y jamás tendría ojos más que para Lucius Malfoy.

-Las llaves del auto –pidió Draco en tono juguetón mientras volvía a hundir en lo más profundo del corazón sus sentimientos.

-¿Las llaves? –lo retó Harry alzando las cejas–. ¿Y porque piensas que voy a dejarte conducir mi auto?

-Jojojo, Harry –se burló abiertamente–. No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que mi padre te va a dejar conducir cuando puede abusar de ti en el interior de su auto después de venir a su honrado rescate?

-No digas eso –se quejó el moreno poniéndose rojo, pero su cuerpo hormigueó de anticipación… la palabra '_abusar_' hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua.

-No soy adivino, pero te apuesto una libra a que eso es exactamente lo que va a hacer.

Harry se salvó de contestar porque ya Lucius caminaba hacia ellos y tomándolo de la mano, lo guió hasta la salida con Draco a su lado. No les fue sencillo salir pues se detenían a cada momento para despedirse de alguien y cuando por fin llegaron al elevador, Draco extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa burlona. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le entregó las llaves de su auto.

-Mañana… no… algún día de estos te lo regresaré –le dijo Draco riendo mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban dejándolo a él afuera.

-¡Te retorceré el cuello si mañana no lo tengo antes de las 8! –le gritó Harry pero sus últimas palabras las recibieron las puertas.

Lucius reía a su lado y tomándolo de la cintura lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-Me alegro que tú y mi hijo ya sean amigos –le dijo Lucius mientras lo miraba con adoración–. Gracias, Harry –realmente se sentía aliviado porque las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, se llevaban bien

-No digas eso, mi amor –le acarició la mejilla–. No podía vivir eternamente con ese rencor y Draco en verdad me convenció de que está arrepentido –hizo una pequeña pausa–. Además, gracias a él me di cuenta de que te he descuidado mucho –le pasó los brazos por el cuello–. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Todas las que quieras –le dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que… ése tipo se te había estado insinuando? –se separó para verlo a los ojos.

-Porque él, como el resto del mundo, no existe para mi –lo besó en los labios–. Tú eres el único que hacer latir más rápido mi corazón y me hace subir a la gloria o arrastrarme al más terrible infierno cuando me apartas de tus maravillosos ojos verdes y de tu suave cuerpo –le acarició la espalda con posesividad–. Además, Blaise ya no estará en el Parlamento la próxima semana.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Harry ya sin interés… las manos de Lucius en su cuerpo era lo único que le importaba.

-Es un completo inútil y ya su jefe se hartó de él –volvió a atacar su cuello–. ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de él cuando podemos hacer mejores cosas con nuestras bocas?

-Tienes razón –concedió Harry feliz y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.

El fresco de la noche les dio en el rostro en cuanto salieron del edificio y eso hizo que el calor que llevaban dentro se desvaneciera un poco, pero no así el deseo que ya brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos. Lucius no sabía que era lo que le sucedía cuando estaba junto a Harry, pero le bastaba un simple roce con su piel para querer estar dentro de su cuerpo y amarlo por horas. El auto de Lucius apareció de inmediato y entraron a él.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? –le preguntó Lucius.

-Sí, me muero de hambre. Esto de venir y rescatarte de las garras de '_ése_' me abrió el apetito –dijo Harry en tono alegre.

El moreno esperaba que Lucius riera ante su comentario pero en lugar de eso, el rubio lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te amo, Harry… con todo mi ser –le dijo Lucius con tanta sinceridad que hizo latir más rápido su corazón–. Jamás dudes de mi amor.

-No lo haré… nunca –le contestó emocionado y se aventó sobre de él para devorarlo a besos.

Lucius lo recibió gustoso y devolvió cada beso con pasión. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando vio a Harry en la fiesta pero pronto comprendió la razón. Supo que Draco lo había puesto sobre aviso de la actitud de Blaise y no pudo menos que agradecerle a su hijo ese gesto, pero era completamente innecesario. Por más esfuerzos que hacía el atrevido joven por llamar su atención, nunca despertó en él ni siquiera una leve atracción. Su vida estaba completa siempre que tuviera a Harry a su lado, mientras pudiera acariciar esa suave piel en toda su extensión y pudiera poseerlo como lo hacía todas las noches desde que vivían juntos.

-He… cambiado… de… opinión –jadeó Harry haciendo que la piel de Lucius se erizara–. Quiero volver a casa para meterte en la cama –mordisqueó sensualmente los labios del rubio enrojeciéndolos–. Me parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que me hiciste el amor.

-Empiezo a creer que eres un adicto al sexo –rió Lucius y le dijo al chofer su destino antes de recostar a su pareja en el amplio asiento–. Han pasado exactamente 13 horas, 15 minutos y 30 segundos desde que tuve que arrastrarme fuera de la cama porque no me dejabas ir a trabajar.

-En verdad me ha parecido más tiempo –gimió de placer cuando Lucius se tendió sobre él.

Harry abrió las piernas para después envolver con ellas la cintura de su amante y ensayó un pequeño movimiento circular con sus caderas.

-No te sigas moviendo de esa manera –pidió Lucius jadeante–. A menos que quieras darle todo un espectáculo a mi chofer.

-¿De qué manera? –fingió inocencia y siguió moviéndose sugestivamente.

-¡De esa manera! –casi rugió Lucius mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Harry no paró y Lucius tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Lo enloquecía sentir a Harry bajó de él y ahogarse en sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo. La camisa del moreno pronto fue abierta y unos labios ansiosos recorrieron esa piel con lujuria.

-¡Ahhh! –gimió Harry cuando uno de sus pezones fue atrapado–. Me encanta que hagas eso.

-¿En serio? –lo lamió y mordisqueó con gula antes de pasarse al otro pezón que ya estaba pidiendo atención–. Pensé que te gustaba más… '_esto_'

-T-a-m-b-i-é-n… e-s-o – jadeó Harry cuando una mano se metió en su pantalón y envolvió su miembro.

-Pronto llegaremos a casa –Lucius retiró su mano–. ¿Podrás esperar? –lo miró con fingida burla.

-Esperaré –le dijo con pesar.

Las caricias atrevidas pararon pero no así los besos y se sorprendieron cuando el chofer abrió la puerta. Harry se arregló la camisa lo mejor que pudo antes de seguir a Lucius fuera del auto que ya le daba instrucciones a su empleado.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió el chofer tocándose la gorra y se subió al auto.

Harry y Lucius entraron a la casa tomados de la mano. Todo estaba a oscuras y Lucius impidió que Harry encendiera la luz y lo acorraló contra la pared. Fue entonces su turno para moverse sensualmente contra el cuerpo del moreno.

-¿No iremos a la cama? –preguntó con picardía Harry.

-Está muy lejos –le contestó Lucius mientras abría nuevamente la camisa de su amante.

-¿Me tomarás aquí¿A mitad del pasillo? –sus manos ya buscaban con desesperación la forma de desnudarlo.

-Aquí… en el comedor… en la piscina… en el estudio… ¿nos falta algún lugar?

-Creo que el armario de la cocina –ya sus camisas estaban en el suelo–. Pero también está muy lejos.

-Sí… lo está –dijo Lucius recostándolo en el piso alfombrado–. Y yo ya no aguanto más.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver con claridad el torso desnudo de Harry. Se recostó sobre el muchacho saboreando su cuello mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones con ansiedad… los besos y caricias compartidas en el auto lo habían excitado demasiado y necesitaba estar dentro de Harry lo más pronto posible. El moreno lo ayudó a deshacerse de su ropa y se auto excitó cuando Lucius se separó de él para desnudarse. Muy pocas veces el rubio lo había visto hacer eso y no sabía porqué lograba encender su pasión aún más.

-Me vuelves loco, Harry –le dijo Lucius arrodillado frente a él mientras acariciaba sus muslos y se lamía los labios–. No pares –le pidió sin dejar de ver como la mano de su amante subía y bajaba por su miembro erecto.

-Tómame ya –le pidió el moreno sin dejar de acariciarse.

Lucius no lo pensó dos veces y le levantó la cadera separando al mismo tiempo las fuertes piernas. Harry gritó el nombre de su amante cuando éste lo penetró con una fuerza y abandonó su miembro para sujetarse de los amplios hombros del rubio.

-Te amo, Lucius… te amo –susurró a su oído sintiéndose desfallecer de placer.

-Y yo a ti, ojos verdes –clavó sus dedos en las firmes nalgas para hundirse aún más en ese delicioso cuerpo que era sólo suyo.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

-Siempre… siempre…

Ya no hubo necesidad de más palabras… los dos sabían lo que sentían sus corazones… ninguno podría vivir sin la presencia del otro y nada más importaba en el mundo mientras estuvieran juntos.

Harry siempre disfrutaba tener a Lucius dentro de él, pero en esta ocasión sintió la promesa de amor eterno a través del cuerpo de su amante y también se entregó en cuerpo y alma. El clímax llegó a ellos con fuerza, dejándolos temblorosos y sudorosos, pero tan dichosos que rieron felices antes de descansar en la alfombra.

-Por cierto, mi amor… gracias por ir a mi rescate –le dijo Lucius cuando se respiración se normalizó.

-Cuando quieras –lo bromeó Harry y se movió para quedar sentado sobre su estómago–. ¿Te habrías molestado si le hubiera roto la nariz al imbécil ése en la fiesta?

-Por supuesto que no –lo jaló para besarlo en los labios–. Pero hacer eso te hubiera despeinado.

-¡No te burles de mi cabello! –le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior.

-No me burlo –Lucius rió bajito–. Sabes que lo adoro –enredó sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos negros–. Adoro todo lo tuyo.

-Lo sé –lo miró con inmenso amor y se quedaron ahí mucho tiempo abrazados hasta que el frío de la noche los obligó a buscar refugio en su cama.

Draco llegó por la mañana como había prometido y sonrió al ver la ropa regada por el piso del recibidor. Suspirando profundamente, dejó las llaves del auto de Harry sobre el bar y salió de la casa… había alcanzado a escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la recámara principal y no quería interrumpir la demostración de amor entre su padre y Harry. Mientras caminaba hacia donde un auto lo esperaba, rogó con todo su ser que algún día la vida le permitiera conocer a alguien tan fantástico como Harry Potter.

**FIN**

**Pues ya llegamos al final de la historia y en verdad espero que puedan acompañarme en Ojos Grises (Dragón). Un beso a todos y hasta pronto!**


End file.
